The Last Hour
by LuckyDream
Summary: La finale de la Winter Cup, Serin gagne face à Rakuzan. La joie s'empare du stade, mais la fête tourne court. Un preneur d'otage. Des armes. Du sang. Une heure. Mais quels sont ses motifs ? Ses buts ? Pourquoi semble t-il avoir une dent contre la Génération Miracle ?
1. La chute de l'empereur

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous ! Voila ma première fic dans ce fandom ! Oui, j'ai traversé une phase intense d'obsession pour KnB x) . J'ai eu un peu de mal , je l'avoue, à bien cerner les persos. J'ai fait '' des recherches'' si l'on peut dire et donc j'espère que j'ai réussi. Ensuite, j'ai préféré mettre ce rating en sécurité à cause des thèmes abordés donc**

 _ **/ ! theme de sang, douleur !/**_

 **J'attends avec impatience votre réaction sur ce premier chapitre ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La chute de l'Empereur

Le sifflet final retentit. La winter cup était finie. Serin avait vaincu Rakuzan à un point de différence. Kuroko et Kagami laissait exploser leur joie avec leurs coéquipiers. Des larmes de joie coulant sur leurs joues. Enfin, ils avaient gagné, après tout leur travail et ce match si difficile. Des cris de joie s'élevaient et les spectateurs applaudissaient la victoire aussi bien que la bataille qui s'était déroulée. De l'autre coté du terrain, l'ambiance était bien plus basse. Des larmes coulaient mais cette fois de tristesse. Akashi essayait de garder une expression neutre mais ce fut vain. Il avait perdu pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais, paradoxalement, cela le libérait. Il regarda ses coéquipiers à tour de rôle, guère dans une meilleure condition que lui. Il avait commis des erreurs, peu importait sa condition psychologique, il se devait d'accepter les conséquences de sa faiblesse. Il goutait la défaite.

Ils finirent par s'aligner et s'inclinaient.

'' Merci pour le match ! ''.

Les joueurs repartirent de leur côté et rejoignirent leur banc.

Dans les gradins, les joueurs de la génération miracles n'en croyaient pas leur yeux. L'ancien Akashi, leur 'doux' capitaine ( par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient eu par la suite avec l'empereur-des-ciseaux-tueurs ), était de retour.

'' Akashicchi a l'air de respirer enfin. ''

'' On dirait qu'on n'a plus à s'inquiéter des ciseaux volant'' ajouta Aomine

'' Il va recommencer à me donner des gâteaux alors ~ ? ''

'' N'imagine pas des choses, nanodayo.''

'' Je peux t'en donner, Muk-kun.''

'' Oh~ Arigatoo, Momochin~ ''

Durant la conversation, un homme aux cheveux noirs et portant un sac énorme, bouscula Momoi alors qu'il se frayait un chemin travers les places assises et s'excusa aussitôt avant de disparaître dans la foule.

* * *

Akashi et Kuroko s'avancèrent au centre du terrain et se serrèrent la main.

'' C'est ta – non, c'est votre victoire. ''

'' Hai, jouons encore une fois ensemble l'année prochaine. ''

'' J'attends cela avec impatience !'' sourit Akashi.

'' Hum, Akashi-kun. Il serait bon de rejouer ensemble, au sein de la même équipe, de temps à l'autre, avec tout le monde. Je serai heureux que vous puissiez de nouveau recevoir mes passes. Aomine en particulier, mais toi aussi Akashi-kun. ''

'' Finalement, comme tu l'avais dis, c'est toi qui m'a aidé '' souffla le capitaine avant de reprendre avec un sourire. '' En ce qui concerne une réunion, pourquoi pas. Nous réunir de la sorte pourrait rappeler le bon vieux temps. Essayons juste de ne pas répéter nos erreurs du camp d'entraînement de Teiko.'' Son sourir s'intensifia légèrement alors qu'il se remémoraut leur escapade nocturne qui les avait conduit à se perdre dans la foret adjacente. Cette nuit la, entre autre, Kise avait bien cru mourir quand un ver s'était perdu dans ses cheveux. Ne parlons même pas de l'épisode des abeilles ou encore – non, mieux valait oublier cet épisode embarrassant. ''En attendant, profite de ta victoire, tu l'as mérité, Kuro – ''

Un bruit cinglant retentit dans le stade.

Les spectateurs sautèrent mais se turent.

Les équipes se retournèrent vers la source du bruit. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri les pétrifient.

* * *

Kuroko continuait de serrer la main d'Akashi en lui parlant. Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il avait gagné et retrouvait ses amis. Voir Akashi agir comme auparavant et non tel un psychopathe, le rendait encore plus heureux. Son ancien capitaine venait d'accepter de faire un match avec les anciens de Teiko quand un bruit insupportable claqua dans l'air. Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine. Un poids tira sur son bras et l'entraîna vers l'avant. Kuroko écarquilla les yeux et découvrit que son nouveau fardeau n'était autre qu'Akashi. Le rouge avait basculé et touchait enfin le sol, Kuroko l'avait suivi et se trouvait maintenant à genoux à ses côtés.

'' Akashi-kun .. ? '' souffla le fantôme.

Il retira sa main et découvrit un point rouge au niveau de l'abdomen de son ancien capitaine. Du sang s'imbibait dans le tissu du maillot blanc et bleu. Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge du rouge.

'' AKASHI-KUN ! ''

Le puissant cri de Kuroko fit tourner les têtes des joueurs et spectateurs et leurs visages se peignirent d'horreur. Akashi Seijuro était au sol, touché par une balle.

Kuroko se ressaisit immédiatement et appuya sur la blessure dans l'espoir d'arrêter le flot de sang. Ses mains commencèrent à se teinter.

'' Akashi-kun ! Tu m'entends ?! '' cria t il laissant apparaître sa panique.

Rakuzan et Serin réagirent enfin et esquissèrent un mouvement vers les deux figures au centre du terrain. Mais un second tire retentit et un homme aux cheveux ébènes sourit de toutes ses dents tenant un fusil depuis les gradins.

'' Allons, allons, mesdames et messieurs et chers joueurs, nous prenons le contrôle de ce stade. Veuillez ne plus bouger ou moi et mes collègues seront dans l'obligation de vous descendre. Ce jeune homme n'était qu'un simple avertissement. ''

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre !**

 **Je me hais de la tournure des événements x) quelle idée j'ai eu encore une fois …**

 **Je publierai assez fréquemment ( vacances ! Alléluia )**

 **J'attends vos avis, reviews ( même un petit mot me rend super heureuse, vous n'avez pas idée) et vos critiques !**

 **~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~**


	2. Papa

**BONJOUR ! Je suis heureuse de vous amener le deuxième chapitre de cette fic ! Celle ci a été magnifiquement accueillie, MERCI ! Merci aussi pour toutes vos follows/ reviews !:D Comme vous pouvez le voir je suis plus que heureuse que vous accrochez !**

 **XemperorEye MonkeyDL EauThermale Akadream Dreadaeleon NaomiWeaver Maoruwa Laura-067, merci pour les reviews ! Vous avez principalement posé les mêmes questions donc je réponds en groupé pour cette fois ! …. Je peux pas vous dire quoique ce soit ! Désolé xD. Ne me jetez pas des pierres, laissez moi vivre ! Please ?**

 **Enfin !**

 **Tout nouveau chapitre ! Très court, mais les chapitres prendront plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure !:)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Papa

Tout le stade se figea. Les mots du preneur d'otages claquaient dans l'air. Les parents serraient les enfants dans leurs bras d'un geste protecteur.

'' Il semblerait que nous sommes d'accord. Bien, tout le monde s'assoit et je ne veux rien entendre. '' L'homme en noir sortit une radio et la porta à la hauteur de sa bouche, le pistolet toujours en main. '' Allez les gars, on se met en place. '' il désactiva la radio et intima à son camarade derrière lui de contacter la police. '' Ne vous en fait pas ! Nous avons nous aussi besoin de la justice. Voyez ça comme un donnant donnant. Il ne vous sera rien fait tant que vous coopérez.''

Son sourire s'élargit et tourna la tête vers Aomine, toujours debout dans les escaliers menant au terrain. En voyant Akashi s'effondrait, et entendant le cri de Kuroko, il avait bondi sans réfléchir. Il avait ralenti au deuxième coup de feu et ne s'était immobilisé que lorsque ses yeux bleus nuit avait rencontré ceux du tireur. L'homme baisa son arme et le mit enjoue.

'' Va t'asseoir, gamin. Tu ne serviras à rien sur le terrain. Et il en va de même pour tes camarades ''.

Kise et Midorima, qui avait réagi eux aussi lors du coup de feu mais avait été moins rapide, se rassirent, tendus et étant conscient des armes à l'autre bout du terrain, pointées sur eux. Aomine, quant à lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

'' T'es sourd, petit ? ''

'' Enfoiré, je vais te faire la peau '' grogna l'Ace en esquissant un mouvement vers lui.

'' Dai-chan ! Non !'' Aomine obéit.

'' Ecoute la demoiselle. Fait un pas et l'un de nous met une balle dans sa tête ou dans l'une de tes copains en bas, dépendant de son bon vouloir.''

Aomine tourna la tête d'abord vers Momoi, terrifiée, puis vers le terrain.

Des hommes habillés de noir étaient aux quatre coins, visant les joueurs. Un autre encore était au centre, tenant en respect Kuroko. Lui, ne semblait même pas prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il avait les deux mains sur l'abdomen d'Akashi et lui parlait sans cesse. Mais même à une bonne centaine de mètres, on voyait très bien ses mains teintées de sang. Il tremblait et pleurait. Qui ne serait pas secoué alors que son ami venait de se faire tirer dessus.

Dos au mur, Aomine serra les poings. On lui pointa son siège libre et il finit par s'y asseoir.

'' La police, boss '' fit un homme en tendant un téléphone. Il le prit et mit le haut parleur.

'' Allo Allo. Comment allez vous ? ''

'' Ne rigolez pas avec moi, psychopathe.''

'' Oooh, je voulais juste être poli. ''

Aomine s'était arraché à la contemplation du terrain et avait tourné la tête vers l'homme. Cette voix au téléphone. Il l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille.

'' Vous êtes cernés. Nous voulons régler ça sans effusion de sang. Alors, quelle est la situation actuelle et que voulez vous en échange des otages ? '' la voix était dure.

'' Allons, pourquoi se presser ? '' il souffla. '' Nous avons le contrôle des spectateurs et joueurs. Il n'y a qu'un seul blessé. ''

'' Dans quel ét - ''

'' Peu importe. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plus intéressant pour vous. Comme votre fils '' déclara t-il, ses derniers mots accompagnés d'un sourire malsain.

'' C – Quoi ? ''

'' Enfin, commandent Aomine. Votre fils Daiki. '' Il ricana et se tourna vers l'Ace de Too. '' Dis, bonjour à papa . ''

* * *

 **Fin ! J'espère encore avoir des nombreux avis ! Et à TRES bientôt pour la suite:)**

 **~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~**


	3. Courage

**Et le troisième chapitre est là :)**

 **Je suis vraiment soufflée de voir l'intérêt suscité par la fiction. C'est ma première dans le fandom et je suis d'autant plus motivée pour la suite, ( Et ça me rassure de voir qu'il y a des sadiques comme moi ;) ) en espérant que ce que j'ai préparé vous plaise !**

 **MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS, SERIEUX VOUS ETES LES MEILLEURS**

 **Akadream : tkt, je suis aussi obnubilée par leur relation ! Je suis sadique oui, oui, mais tout ce que tu attends va être relevé, à un moment *rire diabolique* **

**Luna Heydhysh : j'essaie de travailler les relations au max, vu que c'est un huit-clos**

 **Sacaly Amroma : Je commence à entrer dans les explications:)**

 **Laura-067 : Questions, des réponses à venir ;) **

**MonkeyDL : Tkt, je suis comme ça avec tous mes persos préférés aussi ! On est cruelle, mais on assume non ?:p Donc, Kuroko... Il souffre, c'est sur vu les circonstances, après je ne peux pas dire si sa douleur ne sera que mentale ou physique également :3**

 **Maoruwa : J'avoue, je cherche les pierres xD mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Alors jai un deal, prend des marshmallows à la place, ça me fera moins mal et tu pourras te défouler :3 **

**Licht-sama : Je prévois pas de l'abandonner ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review alors ! Elle n'en a que plus de valeur ! Je sais, les chapitres sont courts... Mais au début, j'avais prévu une fiction courte ( je pense toujours qu'elle ne sera pas longue, c'est à dire moins de 20 chapitres ), mais je prends ta remarque ! Je me plonge un peu plus dans les sentiments dans ce chapitre même si ce n'est toujours pas en profondeur. J'ai écris certains chapitres d'avance et je les remanie. Après, comme l'indique le titre, le rythme doit être assez rapide, donc je sacrifie certaines confessions qui le casseraient. J'espère pouvoir les mettre plus tard. Enfin, je ferai de mon mieux, ta review était très constructive :3**

 **NaomiWeaver : Hihihi, c'est mon côté sadique qui s'exprime ! Heureuse de te donner du rêre alors:)**

 **Storm08 : Et encore en attente !**

 **Arya : C'est aussi mon préféré ! Et je maltraite toujours mes chouchous ! ( je suis une horrible personne x) ) **

**Sur ce, place au chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Courage

Akashi fixa les lumières au dessus de lui. Tout était flou, la douleur lui déchirant l'abdomen réduisait à néant tous ses autres sens. Sa gorge était sèche avec un fort goût de fer, tout le reste de son corps était aussi lourd que du plomb, comme s'il ne lui appartenait plus. Il n'y avait que cette vague sensation de froid contre son corps qui lui garantissait qu'il était vivant ou alors ça aussi il l'inventait. Le monde autour de lui était muet. Il était comme dans une bulle, un monde à part. Son cerveau ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. S'était il fait tirer dessus ? Les pièces s'assemblaient doucement dans son esprit. Oui, ce devait être ça.

Il plissa les yeux et tenta de se redresser. Le soudain mouvement lui arracha une grimace et il retrouva sa place.

'' A-Akashi-kun ''

Une voix. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu une voix. Petite, fragile, tremblante, mais étrangement réconfortante.

'' Akashi-kun '' Kuroko renifla et essuya ses larmes comme il put avant de se mettre dans le champ de vision de son ancien capitaine. '' Ne bouge pas, ça va aller ''. Sa voix était devenue ferme. Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il paniquait et qu'il était dépassé.

Akashi le regarda un moment puis remarqua un homme armé derrière de joueur fantôme.

'' Que-''

'' Chut, reste tranquille. Des hommes ont pris en otage le stade. On ne sait pas encore la raison mais il y a des négociations en cours avec la police. Le cerveau est juste là, dans les premiers rangs des gradins, près des autres''. Lui expliqua t-il tout bas.

Akashi fit pivoter sa tête vers les gradins et trouva facilement les autres membres de la génération miracle et l'homme à qui ils devaient tout ce cirque. Une pression plus forte sur sa blessure lui arracha un grognement. Les mains de Kuroko s'étaient resserrer, voulant couper le flot de sang qui s'échappait encore. Il se concentra sur la scène se déroulant devant lui, ignorant sa tête qui tournait.

* * *

L'homme aux cheveux noirs jouait avec son fusil en le faisant danser sur ses épaules. Aomine, lui, s'était à nouveau levé et avait attrapé le portable qu'on lui avait lancé. Après une hésitation, il le porta à son oreille.

'' Allo ? ''

'' Oh mon dieu Daiki ! '' La voix de son père avait défailli en ayant reconnu sa voix. Le preneur d'otage lui fit signe de mettre le haut parleur et il s'exécuta. Aomine l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre. '' Okay, tu vas m'écouter ok ? Je vais vous sortir de là. Ok, Ok, alors... Dis moi, le stade est plein ? Comment va le blessé ? ''

Aomine leva les yeux vers le tireur, celui-ci acquiesça, et il se lança.

'' Oui, le stade est plein, ils sont bien organisés. Chaque membre a une arme à feu. De la où je suis, j'en vois 8, mais il peut très bien en avoir d'autres. Quant au blessé... '' Il laissa un temps sa phrase en suspens, défiant toujours le preneur d'otage du regard.

'' Daiki ?! Daiki !?''

'' Oui, oui. '' Aomine tourna la tête vers Akashi et le trouva en train de l'observer. Il perdait pas ses habitudes dis donc. Mais il était dans un piteux état même si conscient. Il avait tourné la tête, celle ci était pressée contre le sol et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement. Kuroko se contentait de fixer ses mains appuyées sur la plaie. '' C'est pas bon du tout. Il s'est pris une balle, je dirais à l'abdomen. Il nous empêche de nous approcher a-alors il n'y a que Testu qui s'occupe de lui... '' Cette vue commençait vraiment à le faire flipper.

'' Tetsu ? Daiki, le blessé est un joueur ?! ''

'' A-Ah, o-oui, c'est A-Akashi ''

Son père le lui répondit pas de suite mais il était sur d'avoir entendu un juron de l'autre coté du combiné.

'' Ok, Daiki, essaie de trouver un médecin dans la salle, ou quelque chose, je reviens immédiatement ok ? ''

Aomine émit un son qui se rapprochait d'un oui et se tourna vers la tête du groupe, chassant ses angoisses et retrouvant, pour le bien de tous, sa rage.

'' Enfoiré, on dirait que tu t'éclates à presque tuer un lycéen et jouer avec moi. ''

'' Sois gentil petit, si tu veux aider ton ami ''

Aomine serra les dents. Il n'avait aucun talent pour les négociations.

'' Si vous avez pris la peine de tirer sur Akashi, alors qu'il était à une certaine distance, ce n'est pas une coïncidence non ? ''

L'homme détourna les yeux du bleu et perdit l'espace d'un moment son sourire. Ce ne fut que pour un instant, mais Aomine le vit. Il savait qui avait parlé, même s'il était surpris. Avait il eu une mauvaise influence ? Qui sait.

Il se décida enfin à regarder le 'combat' qui se déroulait à quelques pas de lui, non sans qu'un frisson ne lui traverse le corps, comme si cette situation si inhabituelle ne lui rappelait que trop bien l'événement horriblement exceptionnel qu'il vivait.

Midorima venait de se lever de son siège, surprenant également les autres de la génération. Il avait parler au fou, garant de leur vie, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans fléchir.

* * *

 **Bon, j'espère que ce n'était pas un trop gros cliffhanger. Au début, le chapitre était plus long mais je n'aurai pas pu couper ou je le voulais pour le chapitre suivant. ( Sonner l'alerte du sadisme :3 )**

 **A vos reviews, et rdv au prochain chapitre !**

 **~ Have Some Lucky Dreams~**


	4. Le prédateur et ses proies

**HEY ! Nouveau chapitre ! J ai essayé de prendre en compte vos reviews, je dis essayé parce que c'est à vous de juger si j'ai réussi ! Donc, j'ai allongé les chapitres, c'est toujours moins que ce que je fais comparé à ma fiction sur OP mais je préfère garder cette longueur. Il est cependant toujours possible que j'écrive dans le futur un plus long, c'est juste que pour le moment je suis plus à l'aise dans ce format ( autour des 1500 mots ).**

 **Ensuite, j'ai tenté de laisser un peu plus de place pour les sentiments, je ne consacre pas non plus des centaines de paragraphes vu que je me tourne plus vers la succession d'événements, l'action ( en tout cas pour le moment ). De plus, je suis plutôt heureuse en ce moment et si vous avez déjà écrit, je suis sûre que vous savez à quel point c'est difficile d'écrire des choses sérieuses ( voir du angst ) quand on pense à tout sauf à ça ! Du coup, j'écris en écoutant des chansons déprimantes et ça fonctionne x) Ne vous méprenez pas J'adore écrire cette fic, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à entrer dans leur état d'esprit ( et je n'ai jamais été dans une prise d'otage x) Encore heureux ). Enfin, je m'étale. Cette fois, je suis gentille avec ma fin 0:)**

 **J'adore lire vos conjectures pour la suite ( sourire toute seule devant un ordi, non non ce n'est pas bizarre )**

 **ENCORE MERCI AUX REVIEWS !:D**

 **Laura-067 : réponse dans le chapitre:)**

 **Guest : Wow, dis donc, c'est fou comment tu aimes maltraiter tes persos préférés :') Mais je suis pareille x) Si tu as déjà lu une fiction semblable, j'aimerai bien la lire ! Si c'est juste l'impression de déjà vu ( j'ai horreur de ça, ça me perturbe ) bah, tant pis x) En tout cas, si jamais il y a une idée semblable dans le fandom, c'est une pure coïncidence :) A propos d'Aomine : pour ce perso, je crois qu'il serait plus du genre à etre en colère que perturbé. Du coup, je fais appel à son bon sens pour se calmer et gérer la situation. Il est celui qui en impose le plus ( akashi est un peu out x) ). Il est celui derrière qui les autres vont être, il est la lumière quoi ! Après je ne veux pas qu'il soit inhumain ou trop OP ( si on peut le dire dans ce cas de figure ). C'est pour ça qu'il commence à avoir peur au fur et à mesure des événements mais le cache parce qu'il a justement ce rôle de leader ( remplaçant ;-; ). Et ta blague m'a quand même fait rire :')**

 **NaomiWeaver : J'ai pensé à toi pour celle ci :3. Dis moi, si je m'en sors avec Midorima, c'est, avec Murasakibara, un des personnages qui me donne le plus de mal. **

**MonkeyDL : Plus long aujourd'hui:)**

 **Luna Heydhysh : Alala, ta review était magique :') Tu partages les bras de Sei-kun ? /s'éloigne du sujet / … Ce cher être que je hais également ( arrrg ), l'histoire s'éclaircira dans quelques chapitres :) **

**LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour : ( Cool nickname en passant ). Ta review était très intéressante( et oui j'étais toute gaga d'avoir une si longue et pertinente ) et j'ai pris note !:D Alala, toi aussi, tu aimes maltraiter tes préférés :') Je me donne corps et âme dans ce suspens :')**

 **Maoruwa : il est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais je pense que m'attarder sur Aomine était nécessaire, du moins comme transition. J'ai prévu de tirer sur ça :) Ensuite, pour le com' de fin... je crois que j'ai été assez gentille pour ce chapitre 0:). Si j'avais fait le chapitre précédant plus long, mon découpage aurait été très bizarre donc... Mais tu as raison de t'inquiéter pour les prochains cliffhangers x) On peux dire que cette fois,, je reçois pas de marshmallows afin de me préparer pour les autres à avenir !**

 **Au fil de ma plume : Je sais pas si ça va te suffire, mais celui ci est un peu plus long :) Je me pose la même question.. mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se lâche dans les fics plutot que tout devienne canon. Après, nous sommes apparemment tous plus ou moins sadiques ici, lecteurs comme auteure donc ça pose pas de problème xp**

 **Aiiwa : Je pensais d'abord pas publier la fiction, puis j'ai pensé à un OS et finalement une fic, d'où peut etre le format, mais par la suite, c'est devenu une volonté. J'avoue que les premiers sont TRES COURT, mais je pense plutôt tourner autour de 1500 mots chacun maintenant, avec sûrement des exception. **

**draniae : Heureuse que ça te plait :) J'ai lu au moins une trentaine de fic a propos de la GOM pour bien les cerner, plus l'anime et le manga bien sur. **

**Wow, c'était la plus longue section réponse de ma vie xD mais j'adore le faire ! Sans plus attendre, le chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le prédateur et les proies

'' Dis donc, t'en as pas l'air mais t'as du courage, binoclard ''. Le tireur esquissa un sourire en direction de Midorima. '' Poursuis ''.

Midorima avait conscience de sa position plutôt précaire, mais si il avait bien cerné le personnage, tout devrait se dérouler comme il l'avait imaginé. Il repoussa sa dernière once d'appréhension et se jeta à l'eau.

'' Si vous aviez voulu faire un exemple, et que vous ne vous préoccuperiez pas de sa vie, vous auriez tiré à bout portant sur un spectateur. Pourquoi vous fatiguer. ''

Un rire semblable à une hyène retentit.

'' T'es un malin dis donc '' Il essaya de reprendre son souffle. '' Alors, vas y, pose la question qui te brûle les lèvres ''.

'' Est ce qu'il y a un médecin ? ''

Sa voix porta dans l'intégralité du bâtiment mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il avait craint cette situation. Un frisson le parcourut. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire dans ce cas.

'' Pas de chance on dirait. Il va falloir régler ça vite fait alors. Plus vite nous avons ce que nous voulons, plus vous aurez de chance de le sauver. Ahaha, parfait, cette affaire ne reprendra pas toute la jo-'

'' J'y vais. ''

Le tireur arrêta son geste vers le téléphone, qu'Aomine tenait toujours en silence, et dévisagea le vert. Il pouffa et se plia en deux.

'' Tu es tellement hilarant, AHAHAHAhahAHHAHAHHA.''

'' Je vise la médecine plus tard, j'ai sûrement plus de chance de le maintenir en vie que n'importe qui. '' lui répondit il ne tarissant pas de son sérieux.

'' Très bien, vas y '' autorisa t il en s'essuyant les yeux.'' J'étais sûr que l'on pouvait s'entendre.''

'' J'aurai aussi besoin de Murasakibara. ''

Celui-ci tourna la tête et interrogea Midorima du regard. Il ne répondit que par un regard voulant dire,' suis le mouvement c'est tout ' .

'' Oooh ? Ok, allez y. Mais un mouvement qui ne me plaît pas et c'est votre petite amie qui se prend la prochaine. Et comme tu l'as si bien expliqué, je n'ai pas besoin d' _elle_ en vie. '' menaça t il en secouant son fusil.

Midorima posa son Lucky item du jour sur son siège, des répliques de drachmes antiques ( ancienne monnaie grecque ) et descendit les marches menant au terrain, suivi par Murasakibara. Il s'était débarrassé de son paquet de chips qu'il avait, de toute façon, arrêté de dévorer depuis un moment. Le géant n'avait jamais été très démonstratif, il se contentait de suivre. Midorima n'était pas dupe, le violet ne devait pas réalisé ou il se voilait la face. Certaines personnes n'ont que cette manière pour se protéger et en réalité, il se surprenait à l'envier.

Midorima mit enfin un pied sur le parquet et son cœur se serra. 'Garde ton calme, garde ton calme'. Il répétait cette phrase comme un mantra. Il essuya machinalement ses mains moites et décida, afin de se concentrer, de se remémorer l'horoscope. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, les cancers étaient les plus chanceux. Il avait une chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose, enfin. Peut être que cette fois ci, il pourrait aider Akashi, cette fois ci, il ne fermera pas les yeux face au problème. Il n'avait été que spectateur durant les trois ans de collège, observant Akashi hésiter entre ses deux personnalités. Et le jour où son ami avait finalement perdu cette équilibre, il n'avait rien fait. Chacun de ses membres tremblaient, ses genoux touchèrent enfin le sol à côté d'Akashi et Kuroko. Seul ses mains trahissaient son état.

.

* * *

Aomine remerciait Midorima silencieusement. Étrangement, il avait confiance en ses compétences de médecin et voir trois d'entre eux autour d'Akashi le rassurait. Une voix pressante provenant du téléphone le tira de ses réflexions.

'' Daiki, Daiki, t'es là ? ''

'' Ah, ouai, ouai. ''

'' T'as l'air plus détendu, il s'est passé quelque chose ? ''

'' On a une sorte de médecin ''

Son père ne releva pas et continua.

'' Bien, on a prévenu le père d'Akashi, c'est bien ce que vous vouliez, non ? ''

Cette fois, ce n'était pas à son fils qu'il s'adressait. Le ton glacial utilisait ne laissait même pas un doute possible.

'' On dirait que j'ai affaire à des gens intelligent, ça change. Enfin, peut on discuter des conditions de libération des spectateurs ? '' Il sourit de toutes ses dents en regardant le portable. Un sourire carnassier qui fit frisonner Aomine. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il allait pouvoir garder la maîtrise de lui-même ainsi que son illusion. Face à cet homme, il se retrouvait petit garçon, impuissant, alors que sa famille était déchiré. Il voyait cette flamme dans ses yeux. La cruauté et la joie qui y dansaient le rendait malade, néanmoins, il était impossible pour lui de détourner le regard. Ils étaient les proies et lui le prédateur.

* * *

Kise s'était discrètement approché de la place de Momoi. La pauvre semblait complètement dépassée et faisait naviguer son regard entre Aomine et le terrain, ne savant pas où tourner son attention. Elle s'inquiétait pour ses amis, en bas, qui semblaient tous peu à peu se faire happer par les enfers, et en haut, dans les gradins au dessus d'eux, son ami d'enfance, face à un détraqué avec un fusil.

Kise prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra. Elle parut s'en rendre compte et fixa ses prunelles roses humides sur lui. Il lui caressa la main de son pouce dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Cela aurait sûrement pu suffire si elle s'inquiétait pour elle même, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il ne brisa pas le contact pour autant. Il n'était plus que deux assis, ils avaient besoin de savoir que l'autre était là.

Il en profita pour analyser la foule, de tout âge. La seule raison qui maintenait l'apparente sérénité était la menace des armes. Les familles se serraient les uns contre les autres, se réconfortaient, mentaient aux jeunes enfants, un jeu ils disaient, si seulement. Kise rêvait seulement de mettre son poing dans la figure du maboule se tenant plus haut.

Sa main libre forma un poing, il tremblait de rage, ou bien de peur, lui-même ne savait pas. Il revoyait Akashi s'effondrer, lui, le froid l'envahir, comme l'anesthésier. Sa tête nétait que vide. Il n'y croyait pas, il refusait d'y croire. Sa joie l'avait quitté si vite, on lui avait arraché son bonheur si fraîchement retrouvé. Il s'imaginait maintenant en train de voler un fusil, si seulement, il en avait un, alors peut être là, il pourrait aider. Que se passait il ? Il n'avait jamais pensé toruver une telle rage ou fond de lui. Cela correspondait tellement plus à Aomine que lui.

Soudain, un pleur leur parvint aux oreilles, coupant le sourire ironique naissant sur ses lèvres. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille d'à peu près leur age. Elle avait craqué. Un des hommes armés pivota alors vers elle, la mettant en joue et fit bien comprendre qu'elle devait se taire d'elle-même ou qu'il s'en chargerait. Tout est alors allé très vite. Une de ses voisines essaya de la calmer sans succès, une autre s'énerva, une autre entra en pleine crise d'angoisse et l'effet boule de neige se produisit. En quelque secondes, la section du gradin se transforma en immense cohue. Visiblement à bout de nerf, l'homme tira vers le plafond mais cela ne changea rien. Il baissait son arme pour tirer au hasard dans la foule quand Kise se leva d'un coup sec et cria :

'' OH ! FERMEZ LA ''

Il ne voulait sûrement pas être méchant mais si elles ne se calmaient pas, elles mettaient en danger tout le monde. De plus si la méthode douce ne fonctionnait pas, autant choisir la forte.

Bizarrement, toutes les filles se calmèrent. Ce n'est que là que Kise vit de qui il s'agissait. Les banderoles, les t-shirts et tout autres babioles. L'attirail des parfaites groupies.

'' Ki-Kise-sama '' Leurs voix jusqu'alors tremblantes de peur étaient maintenant pleines d'admiration.

'' Calmez vous, tout ira bien. '' Et il leur offrit un merveilleux sourire, les faisant fondre, avant de retourner à sa place. Autant tirer profit de son influence pour éviter les dégâts.

A peine avait il tourné le dos, que son sourire disparut. Il avait du faire appel à toute sa volonté pour le réaliser mais au moins, il avait réussi à éviter le pire. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un deuxième blessé. Non. Il ne manquerait plus que des représailles. Il avait fait ça par égoïsme. Cette fois ci, il ne laissera personne détruire leur groupe. Personne ne séparera cette famille.

* * *

 **ET CUT. J'attends vos impressions pour ce chapitre ! Surtout à propos des émotions, c'est trop, bien, peu mieux faire … ?**

 **Je vous l'ai dit, je suis pas trop à broyer du noir en ce moment donc x)**

 **Chapitre plus consacré à Midorima et Kise mais il faut bien s'interesser à tout ce beau monde ! La GOM est si précieuse :3**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~**


	5. Espoir

**Nouveau chapitre ! Je vais doucement commencer à resserrer l'histoire autour de Kuroko et Akashi. Aussi je préfère prévenir, on va voir du sang dans ce chapitre, vous etes prévenu. J'ai fait un peu de recherche pour la scène dans ce chapitre mais je suis pas médecin, ni même une S donc... j'ai fait de mon mieux ! :)**

 **Ensuite, réponse aux reviews !**

 **Litcht-sama : okay merci pour les infos :) Euh, j'ai eu une review plutôt longue d'un Guest, c'était peut etre la tienne ? Oui, je sais... Je suis aussi Akakuro et ça me désole xD je vais me rattraper ! **

**Iwark : Merci ! Mes chapitres sont plus long maintenant :) La fic sera sur les événements durant la prise d'otage et elle permettra de résoudre des problèmes passés. Il y aura bien sûr à un point des répercussions sur la GOM mais ce ne sera pas le principal ! En ce qui concerne les équipes, je ne leur ai pas donné un rôle important. ( tu peux meme poser 5 questions, ça me dérange pas, je répondrai à moins que ce soit un spoiler:3 )**

 **Luna Heydhysh : Tu ne me ferais quand meme pas mal, hein ?! :'o Je peux rien dire, attend encore un peu:)**

 **a udreydel07 : J'ai naturellement écrit ce mec comme ça, un fou à lier xD Mais il évoluera lui aussi:)**

 **Laura-067 : okay:) Je voulais un autre Kise et les groupies étaient une bonne solution.**

 **milefanis-cullen : Me sorprendio recibir un review en espanol ! Finalemente hay un nuevo capitulo y espero que te quieras :) Soy muy diabolica, perdon x)**

 **sacal Amroma : Akashi est l'empereur ! Il ne vas pas se rendre si facilement ! Je suis pour un Aomine moins bete x) apres tout peut encore arriver..**

 **LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour : Honorée d'être la première alors:D Je suis aussi sur le fandom OP et mes chapitres sont longs. C'est pas génial à écrire, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer ( trouver le temps aussi )**

 **NaomiWeaver : C'est une compétition lycéenne donc les médecins ou infirmiers peuvent préférer travailler, ou alors ils ont peur et ne se manifestent pas... ( non non ce n'est pas pour les besoin de l'histoire x) ). Les fangirls supra-extremistes sont de rares spécimens x) En tout cas, contente qu'il te plaise au point de le relire !**

 **Ununbium : ^/^ merci. Tu sais, même un petit mot fait plaisir ! Papa Akashi est méchant mais je pense pas à ce point, ….j'espere :o**

 **livius : merci ! Voila un focus sur akashi;)**

 **Et maintenant … Bon chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Espoir

Midorima et Murasakibara dépassèrent les hommes armés tenant en respect l'équipe de Serin. Ces derniers leur lancèrent des regards d'encouragements. Ils étaient bien évidemment inquiets. De plus, être au premières loges n'avaient pas aidé certains. Parmi lesquels, la coach Riko, serrant la main du capitaine, Hyuga. Elle ne semblait pas bien, à deux doigts de s'effondrer. D'autres s'étaient simplement assis en tailleur, la tête basse, cherchant sûrement à se calmer ou à s'entraider. Kagami était celui qui détonnait parmi toutes les mines en décomposition. Il était debout, tendu comme un arc. On pouvait voir qu'il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre Kuroko. A cause de son coéquipier ou du blessé, ça personne ne pouvait savoir. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir versé de larmes, comme si rien ne pouvait le surprendre. Il fixait Kuroko et ne bougeait pas.

Midorima tourna la tête du côté de Rakuzan et ne vit que des mines inquiétés et les membres tremblants qui ne quittaient leur capitaine. Eux qui avait seulement connu l'Empereur. Ils l'avaient découvert attentionné et souriant durant ce match, ils avaient enfin rencontré le véritable Akashi, celui qui laissait ses émotions franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé voir leur capitaine ainsi, mais ce fut une belle surprise. Seulement, ils le voyaient maintenant blessé, brisé. Avec Kuroko, le vert avait toujours été l'un des seuls à savoir l'état extrême d'Akashi au collège. Le bleuté avait toujours été plus proche, plus attentionné. Il pouvait voir au fond de lui, il savait que bien caché il y avait cette blessure, prête à être exposer aux yeux de tous. Aujourd'hui, Akashi Seijuro montrait à tous, ce qu'il avait toujours cherché à dissimuler. Un jeune homme brisé, luttant pour survivre.

A mesure qu'il avançait, Midorima passait déjà en revue les dégâts. Akashi regardait toujours en direction des gradins et son torse se soulevait à une allure inquiétante. Il était encore plus blanc que Kuroko. Ce dernier leva la tête et parut soulagé de les voir. Midorima s'agenouilla et posa une main sur l'épaule du fantôme, se voulant réconfortant. Il se mit ensuite à examiner son ami qui n'avait toujours pas bronché.

Il posa sa main sur les doigts inertes et teintés de sang, ils étaient gelés. Il le nota dans un coin de son esprit et prit le pouls, rapide mais faible. Il observa également des marbrures se formant aux niveaux des genoux de son ami. Avec toutes ses informations, il savait exactement jusqu'où l'état avait empiré. Il n'avait même pas peur, non, il avait dépassé la peur depuis longtemps et se sentait comme flottant dans une mer de coton. Tout était si irréel.

Il arrêta son regard sur les petites mains de Kuroko tentant désespérément de stopper définitivement l'hémorragie. Tout ce sang contrastait avec lui. Le plus petit reniflait, chassant les larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait. Par moment, des petits bruits sortaient de sa gorge. Les bruits étaient semblables à un pleur refoulé, un animal blessé. Midorima ne pouvait pas supporter l'état du fantôme. , qui tordait son cœur.

'' Murasakibara, retire ta veste et roule la en boule, elle va servir de compresse. ''

Il ne détourna pas le yeux et appela Akashi.

'' Tu m'entends ? '' Il passa sa main devant ses yeux dans l'espoir de le faire réagir, à son plus grand bonheur il eut un léger clignement. '' Ok. '' Il se tourna faire Kuroko. '' C'est pas conseillé d'arrêter la compresse mais on a pas le choix alors on va faire vite. '' Il s'empara de la veste du violet et la plaça à quelques centimètres des mains de Kuroko. '' Quand je dis 'go', tu soulèves tes mains et de suite appuie de toutes tes forces sur la veste, okay ? '' Le bleu hocha la tête. '' Toi Murasakibara, tu appliqueras tes mains au dessus de celles de Kuroko. ''

'' Murasakibara-kun ne devrait il as plutôt le faire tout seul ? Vu l'envergure de ses mains-''

'' Non, les tiennes serviront de point de pression. ''

Sans plus de débat, il donna son signal, plaça le linge et la pression fit son retour aussitôt accompagnée de la force du géant. Sentir cette pression sur ses mains le réconfortait, il avait une présence, un roc pour l'aider à rester debout. Le violet s'était placé à la place que Midorima occupait peu auparavant, en face de Kuroko. L'ombre fixait le point d'appui. Seul ses mains, maintenant à peine visibles, rappelaient l'état du corps en dessous du linge. C'était comme si il n'y avait rien eu. Enfin, Kuroko aimait à penser ça.

Le médecin improvisé avait glissé jusqu'à la tête de son ancien capitaine. S'il perdait connaissance, c'était Game Over.

Il fit signe à un joueur de Rakuzan. Nebuya. Il était tendu, on pouvait le voir rien qu'à ses muscles. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit la demande de Midorima, il réagit en un quart de tour. Il se leva, avec difficulté, comme un robot, attrapa la boisson énergétique la plus proche et la fit rouler jusqu'au vert. Il reçu un hochement de tête comme remerciement. Midorima ramena la tête du rouge dans son axe et chercha un moyen de l'installer plus confortablement. Il ôta à son tour son gilet et le glissa comme un cousin. Le jeune médecin s'empara de la bouteille et soulevant légèrement la nuque de son ami, fit glisser le contenu entre ses lèvres. Il fallait l'hydrater et en même temps, peut être que la boisson énergétique pourrait lui donner un petit peu d'adrénaline, qu'il soit un peu plus conscient, qu'il soit plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Le vert secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ça. Le plus important était de le garder conscient.

'' Akashi, il faut que tu me parles. Essaie. ''

Il y eut tout d'abord aucun son puis, une voix faible et enrouée s'éleva. Elle provoqua une vague de peur mais il la refoula de nouveau. Tout le monde autour de lui, l'ayant entendu semblait maintenant complètement perdu, les yeux vides. Comme si quelque chose en eux s'était brisé.

* * *

 _'' Aomine, couvre toi ou tu vas attraper froid .''_

 _'' T'es qui, ma mère ?! ''_

 _'' Akashi-kun est très protecteur ''_

 _'' Akashicchi est comme une deuxième mère ! ''_

 _'' J'avais plutôt pensé que se serait Momoi qui remplirait ce rôle. ''_

 _'' Ne~ Mido-chin, donne moi une glace. ''_

 _'' Il fait 5 degrés, nanodayo ! ''._

* * *

Cette personne si forte, droite, assurée était...

* * *

 _'' AKASHICCHI ! TOUT VA BIEN !?_

 _'' Ah, oui, je n'ai rien. ''_

 _'' Tu dis ça alors que tu viens d'échapper à un kidnapping, nanodayo ! ''_

 _'' Akashi-kun est surprenant. Mettre tout ces adultes K.O ''_

 _'' C'est pas le problème ici, Tetsu-kun ! '' Fais moi voir ces blessures ! ''_

 _'' Comme un ninja~ ''_

 _'' Eh ! Satsuki ! Calme toi, ne le transforme pas en momie avec tes bandages ! Tch, j'aurai pu faire la même chose. ''_

 _'' A n'en pas douter ''_

 _'' N'empêche, je te voyais pas maître de ninjutsu, Akashi.''_

 _'' C'est juste une habitude de ma part, Aomine. ''_

* * *

Leur capitaine était au sol. Mourant. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, vu les circonstances, si il restait dans ce bâtiment sans secours et une perfusion de sang, il n'allait – Midorima secoua la tête et chassa ses idées noires. Bon sang ! Dans ces circonstances, il aimerait tellement avoir la joie de Kise ou l'inconscience de Murasakibara. Il entoura le visage d'Akashi de ses mains et se mit dans son champ de vision, essayant de paraître sûr de lui.

'' Akashi, je vais te poser des questions, réponds y le plus clairement. Est ce que tu entends un sifflement ? ''

La question étrange fit détourner les yeux de Kuroko de l'abdomen ensanglanté. Dans un grand effort, Akashi arracha un pauvre 'oui' de sa gorge. Le vert acquiesça, estima qu'une autre gorgée de liquide aiderait son ami et poursuivit son examen.

'' Tête qui tourne ? '' Oui

'' Tu sens tous tes membres ? '' Oui

'' Fatigue ? '' Oui

'' Tu .. As tu des vertiges ? ''

'' Un vrai – ma-nège ''

Un sourire fendit le visage du médecin d'abord par l'entrain de son ami puis par fatalité.

'' Kuroko, tu pourrais lui parler ? Il faut qu'il reste conscient, si tu le vois tourner de l'oeil préviens moi. Je vais réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire ''

Le fantôme accepta sans brocher. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. Après toutes ses questions, il en avait déduit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire dans la position où il était. Il était impuissant et ne pouvait plus maintenir son illusion de sérénité sur son visage. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, toujours sous l'oeil d'un homme armé et finit par se recroqueviller et laisser ses larmes couler, assez loin pour qu'Akashi ne se doute de rien. Il eut cependant l'instinct de lever la tête vers Aomine. Lui qui tenait dans ses mains l'unique lien avec l'extérieur, leur seul billet de sortie et l'unique espoir d'Akashi.

* * *

 **CUT ! Voila, je suis méchante avec Akashi, oui, tuez moi ou adorez moi x) L'aspect mama Akashi est présent dans le jeu KnB et je l'ai trouvé super. Oreshi est tellement mignon et attentionné :3**

 **J'attends toujours vos avis !**

 **~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~**


	6. Vengeance

**Nouveau chapitre ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps désolé. J'ai profité du rare soleil que j'ai eu ! Bon, je vais pas blablater plus ! Merci aux follow et reviews, ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **Laura-067 : Pour Kagami, tu vas savoir ici:)**

 **Licht-sama : AkaKuro est merveilleux xD Mais je ne vais pas l'utiliser en paring dans cette histoire, juste en amitié. Heureuse qu'elle te plaise autant ^/^**

 **Luna Heydhysh : Plus j'écris plus je me déteste :') Comment puis je faire ça à Akashi ! Ah ! Non, attend, me tue pas tout de suite:O Garde ta sentence pour la fin ( comme ça j'aurai peut etre une chance de survivre )**

 **SeiraMili12 : You're welcome, I'm enjoying myself so there is no really a need to thank me:) **

**Au fil de ma plume : Pas de souci, si tu me pardonnes de l'attente pour ce chapitre;)**

 **LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour : Concernant Kagami, tu vas avoir ta réponse ici. J'adore la GOM, Seirin est bien mais largement en dessous pour moi, c'est pour ça que Extra Game est ma drogue xD**

 **Ununbium :! ça a du etre une journee intéressant dis donc... Tu as pu retourner chez toi rapidement ? Prend ça comme une expérience enrichissante, peut etre... J'ai personnellement je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que l'on peut ressentir, mais je suppose que c'est pas joyeux x)**

 **livius : J'ai déjà la fin en tête oui:)**

 **6Starlight6 : On s'approche de la révélation ! Contente de savoir que j'ai bien transmi l'ambiance, je n'écris pas ce genre de fic d'habitude:)**

 **Kitsune : Merciii:) !**

 **Kanade-neechan : ehehehe, onee-chan ne peut rien te dire mais tu sais il ne faut pas laisser Sei-kun avoir une telle influ – OH MON DIEU POSE CES CISEAUX**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Vengeance

Aomine serra le portable qu'il tenait toujours, le haut parleur activé. Son père avait compris quelque chose, mais quoi ? Le but était de prendre contact avec le père d'Akashi. Il aurait pu le faire facilement. A moins que la musique d'attente du cabinet d'avocat lui ait grillé le cerveau. La musique classique pouvait elle rendre fou ?

Le bleu secoua la tête, il s'éloignait du sujet ! Bon admettons, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler directement, il aurait alors choisi de faire les choses en grand, là, aucune chance qu'il soit ignoré. Mais s'il était prêt à aller en prison, c'est que la raison était plutôt importante non ? Quelque chose clochait quand même. Le père d'Akashi est un magistrat très réputé, avec une grande influence, il serait idiot de se le mettre à dos en tirant sur son fils unique. Alors..

Aomine grogna et se frappa le front de sa main libre. Réfléchir n'était vraiment pas son truc rien ne valait l'action.

'' Aomine san '' lança le preneur d'otage calmement '' J'ai un marché à vous proposer. Vous me laissez parler à Akashi san et je libère la moitié des spectateurs. ''

'' Je- ''

'' Je n'ai pas fini. Je libérerai la seconde moitié si je lui parle seul. Un écho de mes contacts qui certifie que l'un de vous écoute aux portes et je m'engage à descendre un autre joueur. Ou bien votre fils. Bien, avons nous un accord ? ''

Sa question avait été accentuée par une pointe de joie, comme s'il chantait. Un moment passa. Aomine se questionnait de nouveau. Pourquoi libérer la quasi totalité des otages. Oui, quand il avait entendu 'spectateurs', il s'était tourné vers Midorima et l'équipe de Seirin, par instinct sûrement, mais ses doutes s'envolèrent. Ils n'étaient pas compris dedans. Ce mec s'amusait beaucoup trop avec eux. Akashi à terre, Kuroko dans tous ses états et sûrement traumatisé, sa mascarade avec Midorima, lui et son père...

'' Nous acceptons ''

La voix provenant du téléphone créa une vague de soulagement bien que discrète.

'' Ah, oui, j'allais oublier ! Je veux la garantie qu'il n'y aura aucun enregistrement ainsi que la police ne tentera pas un raid désespéré. Je sais bien que monsieur Akashi est peu prompt aux négociations et que vous êtes un homme d'action Aomine san. Tout comme votre fils '' Son regard malsain rencontra celui d'Aomine, il avait vu le jeune homme faire un pas vers lui et perdre son calme. Avoir le sang chaud dans ces situations n'était pas un avantage. Le bleu s'arrêta, résigné.

'' Contre ? ''

'' L'équipe de Serin et Rakuzan ''

'' Très bien ''

La voix du policier n'avait pas hésité. Son but premier était bien entendu de sauver le plus de monde et aussi vite que possible.

L'homme leva le bras et transmit un signal. Ces hommes firent alors sortir les otages de manière très organisé. Quelque chose dérangeait Aomine. C'était trop bien huilé, comme s'il avait prévu comment bouger la foule. Comme s'il se débarrassait du superflu.

Une idée frappa alors le basketteur.

Se mettre à dos le père d'Akashi en tirant sur le fils une haine profonde.

Se débarrasser des spectateurs et équipes une préparation.

* * *

Kuroko était penché sur Akashi et lui parlait tout en continuant à exercer une pression suffisante. Maintenant que Midorima avait donné des instructions claires, il était un peu plus sur dans ce qu'il faisait.

Il n'arrêtait pas de parler, tentant de faire réagir son capitaine. Parfois un sourire fendait le visage désormais pâle ou une légère réponse franchissait les lèvres sèches et craquelées.

'' Il y a aussi l'épisode des abeilles ! Tu t'en souviens, Akashi-kun ? '' Il hocha la tête. Comment l'oublier ! C'était à l'époque de Teiko. Ils avaient décidé de s'entraîner en intérieur à cause de la chaleur pendant le camp d'entrainement. Aomine et Kise s'étaient affronté. Les autres les avaient regardé. Pour ne pas être dérangeait, ils avaient même fermé les portes. Tout s'était bien passé, Aomine avait surpassé Kise. Mais soudain Aomine s'était figé. Tous avaient alors étaient surpris. Silence. Un bruit de bourdonnement et Aomine avait crié, apeuré. Sa phobie des abeilles. Il avait couru dans tous les sens et crié de la faire sortir. Elle l'avait poursuivi. Kise avait bien entendu explosé de rire face à la peur ridicule du bleu, mais il s'était vite fait remettre à sa place par Kuroko qui avait mentionné la crise de panique du modèle, la veille, pour un ver dans ses cheveux. Aomine s'était ensuite emparé de Kuroko et s'en était servi comme bouclier. Le fantôme avait gardé son air absent alors qu'il était secoué dans tous les sens, les pieds ne touchant même plus le sol. Midorima avait soupiré et ouvert la porte, voulant laisser le pauvre insecte s'échapper. Sauf que ce fut pire. Un essaim d'abeille s'était engouffré, faisant aussi crier le vert. Murasakibara avait été poursuivi à cause de ses friandises. Ils avait alors tous trouvé refuge dans le local à matériel. Parmi les ballons, ils avaient discuté d'un plan d'action. Réunion de guerre. Akashi avait décidé de se 'sacrifier' pour son équipe, en tant que vice-capitaine. Ils le pleuraient deja, tel un héro. Il leur avait souri et adressé ses dernières paroles avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrer dans la lumière... Une minute plus tard, le capitaine Nijimura avait ouvert le local, Akashi tenu par la peau du coup tel un bébé chaton, l'air résigné. Le capitaine les avait trouvé serrés les uns aux autres. Ils avaient écopés d'un double entraînement pendant 1 mois.

Kuroko continuait de ressasser le passé, leurs souvenirs heureux de première année était le meilleur moyen de ne pas penser à la cruauté des événements présents.

'' Il y a aussi, la fois où Murasakibara t'avait porté sur ses épaules.'' Le rouge fit alors une tête signifiant, 'on était sensé oublier cet épisode'. '' Tu t'étais si heureux de voir le monde d'en haut que ni toi ni Murasakibara n'avaient prêté attention à la hauteur de la porte d'entrée de l'école. '' Kuroko rigola doucement au souvenir, Akashi était plus qu'embarrassé.'' Alors, tu t'aies cogné la tête contre le bâtiment et tu es tombé en arrière. Résultat, une bosse énorme que tu devais expliquer à chaque professeur.''

Le léger rire de Kuroko mettait à l'aise le rouge mais il s'arrêta net quand Akashi toussa à s'arracher la gorge et qu'un peu de sang en ressorti. Colorant ses lèvres de rouge. La réalité les rappelait.

Kuroko reprit une expression sérieuse. Et murmura :

'' Comme nous le faisions à l'époque, nous devons encore jouer ensemble Akashi-kun. Je t'ai promis d'être ton ombre. Et je compte bien tenir parole. Donc nous nous en sortirons.''

'' Ils vont – être -ja-loux ''

Il ricana.

'' Sûrement '' souffla Kuroko. Même dans cet état, son capitaine jouait encore son rôle. Le fantôme souhaitait tellement pouvoir retirer ce poids de ses épaules.

Il y eut du mouvement dans les gradins. Kuroko et Murasakibara cherchèrent à comprendre. Les otages partaient ? Il avait cette impression de vide en lui, tout lui échappait, il paniquait.

Le fantôme chercha frénétiquement Aomine, Kise et Momoi. Les deux garçons ne bougeaient pas, contrairement à la rose qui, malgré ses protestations, était emmenée dans la foule. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Serin. Kagami. Il tentait de rester à ses côtés, luttant contre les hommes armés pour le rejoindre, mais il fut vite menacé et Kuroko lui fit signe d'y aller et de ne pas compliquer la situation. Il voulait tellement prendre cette main que Kagami avait tendue, il voulait un soutien, quelqu'un prêt de lui, mentant à lui aussi, lui disant que tout aller s'arranger droit dans les yeux. Il donnerait tous pour être bercer par un doux mensonge. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, pourtant il a refusé cette main amie. Il s'en était détourné de plein gré, préférant la dure réalité, noire et peinte de sang. Personne ne vit qu'une nouvelle larme venait de couler, personne ne voyait que ça lui coûtait de refuser l'aide de Kagami. Son visage était déjà noyé de larmes, alors qu'est ce qu'une autre apporterait de plus. Il n'avait pas le droit de risquer la vie d'Akashi ou Kagami par pur égoïsme.

En quelques minutes, le stade fut vide. Restait la génération miracle. Kise s'était fait guider jusqu'au terrain en même temps qu'Aomine, suivi par le cerveau de l'opération. Cet homme voulait quelque chose du père d'Akashi et vu le procédé, ce ne devait pas être très recommandable.

'' Nous y voilà enfin ! La génération miracle ! ''

Aomine regarda autour de lui, le nombre d'hommes avait drastiquement diminué. Certains avaient du s'échapper avec la foule. Il en restait désormais 5 autour d'eux sans compter le fou.

La rancune du preneur d'otage était dirigé vers le père d'Akashi. Ils les utilisaient comme moyen de pression ? Akashi serait suffisant pourtant, non ? Aomine sentait son crâne se fendre en deux par l'effort de réflexions. Midorima remarqua en soupirant.

'' D'une pierre deux coups ''

Tous le dévisagèrent.

'' Vous ressemblez à votre frère. J'en ai donc déduit votre but. ''

L'homme sourit.

'' Un malin en effet. '' Il posa des yeux dédaigneux sur chacun d'eux, particulièrement sur Akashi, luttant pour rester lucide.

Une voix grave sortit du téléphone. Akashi san. L'homme sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, prenant le téléphone des mains d'Aomine mais ne désactivant pas le haut parleur.

'' Ah, Monsieur le magistrat ! J'attendais avec impatience notre discussion !''

* * *

La voix qui sortie du téléphone frappa Akashi de plein fouet. Son père. Étrangement, c'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa ce qui été réellement en train de se dérouler ainsi que la gravité de la situation.

Sa peur se fit plus grande, son cœur s'emballa. Sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus vite, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il sentait l'adrénaline le ramener peu à peu à la réalité, plus conscient de ses alentours que jamais. Cette voix. Elle était basse, posée et dure. Sans aucune émotion, si ce n'est l'ennui. Oui, c'était ça. L'ennui qu'Akashi avait perçu dans sa voix lui avait fait peur. Ce qu'il avait redouté et repoussé toutes ses années s'était produit, là, maintenant, alors que sa vie s'échappait de lui un peu plus à chaque instant. Il ne pensait plus à la blessure, c'était autre chose qui lui faisait mal. Son cœur semblait se déchirer en deux. Cette sensation immonde, il l'avait combattu auparavant, c'est ainsi que son autre lui, avait pris le contrôle. Mais contrairement à cette fois là, il était devant le fait accompli. Plus rien n'allait le sauver.

 _Tu ne dois pas connaître la peur._

Sa voix. Ce jour-là.

 _C'est une honte._

Pourquoi maintenant.

 _Tu me fais honte._

Pourquoi devait il en être ainsi.

 _Si jamais cela se reproduit..._

Je voulais seulement...

 _Je ne te considérait plus comme mon fils._

Être aimé.

* * *

 **Voila voilà ! Bon au début, la dernière section devait être dans le prochain chapitre mais je me suis dit, non, sois sadique. Et puis ça peut vous donner à réfléchir !Donc, que pensez vous qu'il s'est passé '' Ce jour là '' ? Je suis curieuse de voir vos théories:3 J'ai adoré écrire le chapitre qui suit, c'est aussi un truc qui me trottait dans la tête.**

 **Sur ce, merci de la lecture !**

 **~ Have Some Lucky Dreams~**


	7. Ce jour où tu m'as abandonné

**Hey ! Nouveau chapitre ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, j'entends déjà les cris dirigé contre moi xD 6Starlight6 était plus proche pour la petite devinette ! Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il s'agit du premier flashback de l'histoire. Merci aux nouveaux follows et reviews ainsi qu'aux vétérans ! ( je peux vous appeler comme ça hein ?:3 )**

 **Litch-sama : merci:3**

 **Au fil de ma plume : Fidèle à moi même:p Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer des bêtises avec la GOM :') La réponse est ici !**

 **Luna Heydhysh : J'aimerai beaucoup avoir ce voyage :') En effet, il a ''perdu '' tu comprendras en lisant. Je hais Akashi père ( qui l'aimerait ? ). La révélation arrive, ne tant fais pas :p**

 **Laura-067 : Aomine cherche à comprendre pourquoi on ne s'est pas simplement pris à Akashi, si le but était de faire pression sur son père. Il en déduit donc que la raison les concerne tous. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ça que tu n'avais pas compris. Sinon, envoie moi un MP et je te répondrai:)**

 **Sacaly Amroma : Et si, Akashi père est un ****, Kakashi appelons le. Je suis tout a fait d'accord, mais je suis méchante et je me déteste moi meme pour ça x) ( J'adore la période Teiko avant tout le foin...)**

 **draniae : Merci:D J'avoue que je suis plutot fière des dernières ^.^**

 **LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour : ça aurait pu aussi être marrant xD Dans les Questions/réponses du manga, il est dit que Aomine déteste les abeilles, du coup j'en ai joué !**

 **Kanade-neechan : parce que je me concentre pas dessus, pour moi l'histoire se centre sur Akashi donc, Kuroko est très proche de lui mais je ne dis pas noir sur blanc qu'il s'aime. Que ce soit le cas ou non, ça dépend de la vision du lecteur ;) *s'enfuit en Alaska ***

 **milefanis-cullen:Sé que la ultima frase es horible, soy una horibla persona x) Hay algunas conexiones con su mama pero no solo es esto. Ademas, gracias por leer:)**

 **AnnaTheEmporium : I'm sorry to torture him, it may sound like a lie but I do want him happy. But oh well, i' m a horrible person x)**

 **6Starlight6 : Les questions devraient avoir les réponses sous peu :p**

 **Kitsune : La voilà:)**

 **Sazawen : Tu m'as rendue curieuse et j'ai lu la tienne, j ai laissé une review:) Sadique du monde, serrons nous les coudes !**

 **NaomiWeaver : T'inquiète, c'est pas comme si j'allais venir te balancer des ciseaux comme Akashi:p J'avoue que je les aime bien aussi ensemble, du coup j'ai fait un clin d'oeil.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Ce jour où tu m'as abandonné

 _6 ans auparavant –_

 _La sortie d'une école primaire. Les enfants sortent joyeusement, retrouvant leurs parents et racontant leur journée avec un sourire sur le visage._

 _Akashi sortait à son tour du bâtiment, disant au revoir à ses amis du club de basket avec un grand signe de la main. Personne n'était là pour l'accueillir. Il zigzagua entre les familles et partit rejoindre le point de rendez-vous avec son chauffeur, quelques mètres plus loin._

 _Un an auparavant, sa mère se serait tenu parmi les autres parents, un sourire se serrait peint sur son visage en apercevant son fils, et elle lui aurait demandé comment l'entraînement s'était passé. Tout semblait si loin. Akashi s'arrêta enfin à côté d'un panneau de signalisation servant point de repère. Il réajusta son sac et attendit._

 _Il était de nouveau seul. Il haïssait ce sentiment. Il se réfugia alors dans ses pensées. Yukimaru lui apparaissait souvent. Son cheval était le seul 'ami' qu'il avait à la maison. Il essayait pourtant de discuter avec les employés de la maison mais parler à des adultes n'était pas la même chose. Alors il passait le plus clair de temps dans les écuries. Yukimaru l'écoutait, le taquinait. C'était là bas qu'il avait le plus de rire. Le rire était banni de la grande maison, il était dans l'écurie en exil. Il rêvait de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Un peu comme une ombre, qui ne le quitterait jamais. Une telle personne existait elle seulement ?_

 _Les voitures défilaient, il n'aurait plus longtemps à attendre. La voiture allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, il entrerait et retrouverait sa prison dorée. Akashi soupira et laissa son regard dériver jusqu'au bout de la rue où un groupe d'ami marchait. Ils souriaient entre eux et cette scène inspira Akashi. Lui aussi voulait ça. Des amis, avec qui il pourrait discuter de tout et de rien, rire et pleurer, partager._

 _Après un moment, ils disparurent de sa vue et une main vint se plaquer contre sa bouche. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris et paniqué. Ses petites mains se pressèrent contre la main étrangère mais il n'avait pas assez de force. Il se sentit soulevé et sa taille fut entourée par le bras du même homme._

 _Il se débattait comme un lion mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon de 10 ans contre un adulte. La sensation de ce contact le dégouttait et brûlait sa peau._

 _'' Regarde moi cette prise ! '' la voix était grave. Akashi tentait de voir celui qui le retenait mais il ne pouvait bouger d'un pouce. Il n'y avait que cette voix presque collait à son oreille. '' Vérifie que c'est bien lui. ''_

 _Un acolyte se présenta dans le champ de vision d'Akashi, tout sourire. Il tenait une photo dans sa main. Il le regarda pendant ce qui sembla une éternité puis empoigna ses cheveux et planta ses yeux dans les iris rouges._

 _'' Pas de doutes possible ! Ahaha, on va se faire une blinde ! Il y a plus qu'à appeler pour toucher le pactole. ''_

 _Le cœur d'Akashi battait à la chamade. Il se faisait kidnapper. La peur le tétanisait maintenant. Sa tête était vide. Que devait il faire ? Il ne pouvait crier à l'aide. Il était seul, comme toujours. Personne ne viendrait._

 _'' J'ai les attaches. Tient le bien ''._

 _Il ne pouvait que regarder l'homme attraper ses mains. Un clic signifia que le verrou était bien fermé et Akashi agit. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il avait comme quitté son corps et ce dernier se mouvait de lui même. Il assena un coup de talon violent dans les bijoux de famille de l'homme le tenant et celui-ci le lâcha pour se tordre de douleur, à terre. A peine Akashi avait il touché de bitume qu'il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put en direction de école. Il devait bien rester quelqu'un !_

 _Pendant son sprint , il tournait la tête de droite à gauche, balayant la rue pour trouver une personne, mais tout était désert. Il se retourna et découvrit l'acolyte sur ses talons. Son cœur fit un bon et il accéléra. S'il échouait maintenant s'en était fini. Ses jambes étaient en coton mais il poursuivait sa course folle. Il entendait son cœur battre dans son crâne à une vitesse effrénée alors qu'il cherchait de l'air. Enfin, il vit la devanture de l'école. Il ne prêtait plus attention à ses larmes coulant sur ses joues, il fonçait juste, balançant ses mains attachés . Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette fermant la porte principale, le directeur. Il ne chercha pas._

 _'' MONSIEUR DE DIRECTEUR !''_

 _Son cri fit tourner le vieil homme qui ouvrit grand les yeux devant la scène. Mais sans aucune hésitation, il ouvrit ses bras et reçu le petit en pleurs avant de les refermer dans un geste se voulant protecteur. La minute d'après, il se plaçait devant Akashi, défiant le poursuivant._

 _'' Bouge de là le vieux ! '' cria t il à bout de souffle._

 _'' Hors de question ! Donnez moi, la clé, espèce de monstre ! ''_

 _Akashi s'accrochait à la veste du vieux directeur, les mains toujours liées et enfouissait son visage dans le tissu. Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il attendit le bruit crispant de pneus dérapant sur le macadam . La voiture de sa famille._

 _'' Monsieur Akashi ! Vous allez bien !?''_

 _Le rouge lui adressa un faible hochement de la tête et découvrit que l'homme avait fui, effrayé par le mouvement soudain de la voiture. Ses deux sauveurs ne s'en occupaient pas. Ils se débarrassèrent de ses entraves et Akashi laissa ses émotions librement s'exprimer par les larmes, dans les bras des hommes bienveillants._

 _Ce fut une heure plus tard que le père d'Akashi arriva à l'école pour emmener son fils à la maison après avoir réglé les détails auprès de la police. Il avait remercié le directeur et congédié le chauffeur. Une fois assis tous les deux dans la voiture les ramenant, personne ne parla. Akashi le regardait et espérait peut être une réaction. Un 'ça va', un regard._

 _'' Seijuro.''_

 _Le petit avait levé la tête en un instant, ses yeux emplis de joie. Son père lui parlait. Il allait le réconforter ou au moins s'intéresser à lui. Pour une fois._

 _'' Tu ne dois pas connaître la peur ''_

 _Sa voix n'était pas celle qu'Akashi attendait. Elle était froide. Aucune émotion. Le visage d'Akashi se décomposa. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas avoir un égard. Un petit quelque chose._

 _'' C'est une honte. Tu me fais honte''._

 _Il avait appuyé sur le pronom et continuait de regarder par la fenêtre le paysage défiler. Il finit par se concentrer sur un dossier qu'il tenait dans sa main et n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était venu le chercher. Pourquoi son père n'était pas inquiet ? Pourquoi Akashi ne pouvait pas avoir ce qu'il souhaitait._

 _'' Je te l'ai déjà dit. Seuls les vainqueurs sont mentionnés et sont acteurs de l'histoire. Aujourd'hui, tu aurais pu perdre. Si tu avais été seul, tu aurais perdu. Et tu aurais disparu. Comme tous perdants. Alors, si jamais cela se reproduit, si jamais tu es de nouveau une nuisance pour moi, '' Il offrit enfin un regard à son fils, assis sur la banquette opposé. Un regard perçant, comme s'il lisait en lui, comme s'il pouvait tuer si simplement. '' Je ne te considérait plus comme mon fils. ''_

 _La dernière phrase coupa l'air tel un rasoir. Le contact fut rompu, se concentrant à nouveau sur le dossier et ignorant pour le reste du trajet son fils._

 _Ces quelques mots avait blessé le garçon, son visage s'était tordu en une pure expression de douleur. Son propre père le menaçait de l'abandonner. Pourquoi tout le monde l'abandonnait !? Était il la cause ? Si c'est le cas, il voulait changer. Il ne dépendrait plus de quiconque. Il devait agir pour garder ce qu'il chérissait._

 _En silence, il essayait de calmer son cœur meurtri. Il ne pleura pas, non, il se décida. Pour la première fois et non pas la dernière, il fut l'absolu._

 _._

* * *

Les yeux d'Akashi papillonnèrent quand il repris conscience de la situation. Son père parlait de nouveau. Et chaque mot écorchait son cœur sans défense.

'' Tu es pathétique '' fit la voix du téléphone.

Un sourire carnassier fendit le visage du preneur d'otage. Ses doigts appliquaient une telle pression sur le téléphone qu'ils étaient blancs. Il tremblait de rage mais il avait cette aura menaçante, comme s'il était sur le point de basculer dans la folie. La génération était certaine d'une chose, qui avait le malheur de parler, autre que Akashi-san, serait descendu. Il faisait trop danser son fusil dans ses mains pour les rassurer.

Kuroko avait détourné les yeux de son capitaine pour s'intéresser à la scène autour de lui. Ce qu'il voyait ou entendait ne le rassurait absolument pas. Meme Murasakibara dont il pouvait sentir les mains crispées, ressentait cette tension dans l'air. Akashi-san était un magistrat très reconnu, il devait donc savoir gérer plus ou moins un détraqué. Mais, on dirait plutôt qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à le provoquer. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par un mouvement d'Akashi. Sous ses doigts, il avait senti son corps se tendre et aussitôt trembler. Kuroko dirigea son attention immédiatement sur lui, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

'' Akashi-kun, qu'y a t-il ? ''

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Juste des petits cris s'échappant des lèvres du rouge. Inquiet, Kuroko se pencha, comme si cette proximité pouvait le conforter, et répéta la question. Mais il abandonna quand il vit un lit de larmes sur le visage de son ami. Il se contentait de regarder le plafond, luttant pour reprendre le contrôler de son corps. Il y avait cet horrible sentiment dans sa poitrine. Tel que lorsqu'il avait été victime de sa première tentative de kidnapping, lorsqu'il avait cru perdre ses coéquipiers, qu'il avait perdu sa mère. Sa mère, celle qui lui avait permis d'être un enfant, celle qui lui avait donné l'amour dont il avait tant besoin. L'amour d'un parent pour son enfant et qu'on lui interdisait maintenant et à jamais.

'' Akashi-kun, calme toi. '' La voix du joueur fantôme se voulait douce et réconfortante. '' Ton père sait ce qu'il fait, il va tous nous sortir de là. Il va te sortir de là.

'' C'est fini ''.

Akashi avait soufflé sa réponse alors qu'il bloquait son regard larmoyant si vulnérable dans les yeux de Kuroko. Le cœur du bleuté fit un bond avant de se serrer douloureusement. Il n'avait jamais pensé revoir cette expression sur son visage. Même au collège, alors qu'Akashi s'était montré à nu, il n'avait pas paru si anéanti. Alors c'était finalement arrivé ? Kuroko ferma les yeux, refoulant les souvenirs et les larmes, résigné. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Les morceaux qu'il avait, avec tant de difficulté, soutenu et fortifié, s'étaient éparpillés.

La voix d'Akashi-san se fit entendre de nouveau et plus aucun doute ne subsista.

'' Tu as été une nouvelle fois une nuisance pour moi ''.

'' Aahahahha, heureux de savoir que je vous ai fait chier, enfoiré ! Ahahahaha ! Si vous saviez combien j'ai pris de plaisir à tirer sur votre fils '' Le tireur reprit une inspiration accompagnée un bruit perçant, à mi chemin entre un rire et un cri. '' Je dois sans cesse m'empêcher de le refaire. Savez vous combien de temps j'ai attendu. Combien j'en ai rêvé ! '' Il s'attrapa le ventre comme pris d'un fou rire. '' Vous n'avez jamais écouté. Mon frère... Mon frère … Vous allez rouvrir son dossier et l'innocenter. Vous allez le faire sortir de prison ! Ne pensait même pas dire d'où vient la requête. Faites-le. ''

Tout le monde était silencieux. Jamais une réponse fut si attendue et crainte à la fois. La génération miracle retenait son souffle, la vie d'Akashi et la leur dépendaient des prochains mots. Kuroko baissa la tête.

'' Jamais. Faites ce que vous voulez. ''

Une sensation de froid envahi le bâtiment. La phrase fit écho. Leur sentence était tombée, sans appel. Quoi ? Tous se posaient cette question. Pour la première fois, ils se sentirent totalement seuls, sans espoir, perdu dans ce grand bâtiment vide où la mort régnait en maître.

'' Q-Quoi ?! '' Le tireur empoigna son fusil. '' SI VOUS VOULEZ VOUS DÉBARRASSER D'UNE NUISANCE ? FAITES CE QUE JE VEUX !''

'' De quoi parlez vous ? '' Sa voix n'avait pas changé, si détachée, que Kuroko voulut en vomir. '' Vous n'êtes qu'un contre temps. La seule nuisance dont il faut que je me débarrasse est ce qui était, jusqu'à maintenant, mon fils. ''

.

* * *

 **Fini ! J'arrete le suspens maintenant ! Nous entrons dans l'action et les explications avec le prochain chapitre !**

 **Ne me tuez pas encore svp x) * s'envole vers d'autres cieux ***

 **~Have Some Lucky Dreams~**


	8. Colère

**Et nouveau chapitre ! Clarification, révélation et sadisme comme d'habitude ;) Et, le nouveau chapitre de Extra Game est sorti ! J'en peux plus:00 Akashiiiiii, imaginez mon cri la fin du chapitre. Développement de l'empereur ! J'ai halluciné :') Enfin, merci pour les follows et les reviews, c'est toujours aussi agréable de voir que ça plait !**

 **MonkeyDL : Enfoiré est un mot pas mal pour le décrire :')**

 **Licht-sama : Toujours fidèle à moi-même ! Je te remercie de ta clémence ! Encore de la douleur à venir ;)**

 **draniae : Il y a des personnes qui cachent bien ce qu'elles sont …**

 **Laura-067 : il y a des réponses à tes questions dans le chapitre:) En fait, je pars du principe qu'Akashi a des nombreuses fois été victime de tentative d'enlèvement. Il a déjà pointé que c'était habituel. Donc, l'identité n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais tu t'en doute, personne ne s'en prend à Akashi sans en payer le prix;)**

 **Au fil de ma plume : J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire '' resiste akashi '' avec le ton de la chanson de Jenifer xD * resiste, prouve que tu exiiistes * hum hum, pardon ...Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec le Akashi power !**

 **livius : Exactement ..**

 **Ununbium : Ouai.. mais c'était la dernière famille d'Akashi alors même si c'était dur et mauvais, il voulait désespérément une attention :'(**

 **LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour : hehehehehe, sadique je suis :3 même si je culpabilise un eu de faire subir tout ça à la GOM**

 **SeiraMili12 : Thank you :D Yeah, horrible, It's the first time I ve written such a despitable character.**

 **Sazawen : Au début, je voulais inclure les parents des autres membres mais finalement non. Je veux pas rendre tout ça plus compliqué qu'il ne le faut. Je voix le père d'Akashi de deux façon, la première un salopard, la seconde, je le comprends un peu. Il a été élevé dans le besoin de victoire et ce trait a été accentué par la perte de sa femme. Enfin, ici j'ai fait un choix:) ( Je retrouve ton sadisme dans ta review :D )**

 **Luna Heydhysh : Je-... *résignée* Je serais heureuse de mourir par une arme si rare :')**

 **6Starlight6 : Merci ^/^**

 **Sacaly Amroma : Je suis une briseur d'espoir je sais xD**

 **NaomiWeaver : Aha, peut être;) Papa Akashi sait comment s'occuper des enfants ! Huuum, tu n'es pas si loin:p**

 **Guest : Gracias ! El padre de Akashi … Es exactamente como le dice, no es un padre …**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Colère

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kuroko avait des envies de meurtres. Il avait déjà ressenti une grande animosité à l'en contre du père d'Akashi alors qu'ils étaient encore à Teiko, cependant, en cet instant, quelque chose en lui le poussait à imaginer les pires tortures pour cette homme. S'il pouvait lui cracher au visage, le frapper, lui faire avaler ses dossiers et son argent, désintégrer sa fierté. En somme, le tuer à petit feu sans s'en prendre à sa vie. Comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait avoir Seijuro comme fils ?

Aveuglé par ce sentiment nouveau et étranger, Kuroko ne prêta pas attention aux expressions de ses amis, reflétant comme lui, la plus grande haine. Aomine et Kise semblaient sur le point de sauter sur le téléphone et se déchaîner sur le petit appareil. Midorima était plus dans la retenue, alors il prit les devants, malgré le preneur d'otage, abasourdi, mais toujours armé et dangereux.

'' Comment pouvez vous dire un seul de ces mots à votre propre fils '' Malgré sa prestance, il crachait chacun de ses mots. '' LUI, qui a tout donné pour vous, pour continuer à être votre FILS. Il a tellement souffert à cause de VOUS. Et maintenant, qu'un TARÉ s'attaque à votre FILS à cause de VOUS, vous l'abandonnez !?''

Il l'avait enfin perdu. Midorima avait abandonné sa retenue pour céder à la colère. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher des flashs du passé de lui apparaître devant les yeux. A cette époque … / larmes / … il n'avait … / Kuroko et Akashi / ...rien fait.../ regret / … pour lui.

(Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait.) Il savait pour les deux Akashi.

(Qu'aurait il pu faire ? ) Il s'était voilé la face.

Son poing se serra. Il tiendra cette fois, c'est une promesse.

Le père Akashi n'avait toujours pas répondu, il n'y avait eu que le tic tac de l'horloge.

'' Comment pourrais je prendre la responsabilité pour quelque chose dont je ne me souviens même pas. ''

'' ESPECE DE SALOPARD''

Le preneur d'otage leva son arme, tournoya sur lui même, frappant dans tout ce qu'il pouvait.

'' C'est toi salopard qui les a convaincu de le jeter en prison ! ''

Il marchait jusqu'au bout terrain en criant un flot d'insulte quand un coup partit. Les complices sursautèrent au geste de leur boss.

Le bruit retentit dans les oreilles de la génération et la peur les envahirent pour atteindre son apogée. Personne ne bougeait. Le boss avait arrêté ses insultes, à bout de souffle et s'était assis sur un banc à gauche réservé aux joueurs.

Kise fut celui qui se retourna vers la génération. Son cœur battait à la chamade, il imaginait déjà un autre membre de sa famille à terre, agonisant. Ses yeux se fixèrent d'abord sur le trio à terre. Murasakibara n'avait pas bougé d'un pousse, toujours concentré sur l'abdomen d'Akashi. Kuroko semblait tétanisé et regardait dans sa direction mais il n'avait rien. Akashi ne semblait pas en plus mauvais état. Le jaune pivota rassuré vers Aomine qui cherchait frénétiquement les dégâts de la balle folle et Midorima, comme sonné, et qui avait retrouvé son calme légendaire.

Le blond souffla, soulagé. La balle n'avait touché personne, pas même les stupides sbires. C' était bien leur veine.

Soudain des pas pressés gagnèrent ses oreilles et il releva la tête pour voir Aomine presque courir vers lui. Kise était confus de ce mouvement soudain. Pourquoi voudrait il .. ? Ses pensées furent coupées par un des hommes pointant son arme vers son ami.

'' Arrête toi là - ''

'' VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE '' cria l'As accompagné d'un geste obscène, en continuant sa route.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement, Aomine emprisonna le visage du jaune entre ses mains avec un regard furibond.

'' Oi, ça va ?! ''

Kise ne répondit pas de suite. Encore une fois, Pourquoi voudrait il … ? Il attrapa du coin de l'oeil, les expressions sur les visages de sa famille puis se focalisa de nouveau sur celui devant lui.

'' Que veux tu dire - ?

'' LA BALLE CRÉTIN '' Il lui leva et tourna la tête pour regarder la blessure. '' OI, Midorima ! Bouge tes fesses et soigne le ! ''

'' Quoi, mais j'ai rien, calme t-''

'' Te fous pas de moi, tu saignes, même si c'est une égratignure, j'en ai rien à battre, tu te fais soigner. ''

Malgré le choix des mots, des tremblements communiquaient sa peur. Il entendit vaguement Midorima demander un tissu et de l'eau, par défaut, tandis il portait sa main à sa pommette. Avant qu'il put toucher, Midorima chassa sa main, empoigna son menton de ses doigts habituellement bandés mais qu'il avait libéré à cause du sang qui s'y était imbibé, et passa le tissu mouillé sur la blessure.

La balle l'avait effleuré, et il ne l'avait même pas senti. Il avait eu tellement peur de perdre quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas senti sa propre douleur. Maintenant qu'il savait, il ressentait un vague engourdissement mais rien d'insupportable.

'' Ça a juste touché la peau. Tiens le tissu contre ta peau pour arrêter le saignement, c'est pas jolie mais avec un point de suture ça ira. Par contre, la marque restera. ''

'' Merci ''.

Kise rigola intérieurement. Ainsi se terminait sa carrière de mannequin ? Une heure auparavant, il aurait crié, pleuré tout sauf être calme. Finalement qu'était un visage face à une vie.

.

* * *

Le preneur d'otage était assis, le téléphone à la main. Il ne disait mot et personne ne semblait être de l'autre côté. Il avait la tête basse, les bras ballants. Son plan avait échoué. Il rigola nerveusement. Finalement, il aurait du aller directement pour sa tête. Enfin, il aurait tout de même une douce vengeance. Une sur deux, c'est pas plus mal.

* * *

Kise s'avança, le tissu toujours pressé contre sa joue, vers le duo penché au dessus d'Akashi. Les petites mains armées avaient repris leurs esprits et formés un cercle autour d'eux, leur permettant de bouger un minimum.

Kise s'agenouilla au côté de son ancien capitaine. Son teint était devenu aussi pâle et fragile que de la porcelaine et ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat de vie. Ses sanglots s'étaient arrêtés, subsistait quelques sureaux qui lui arrachaient de fines grimaces. Le blond évitait les regards de Kuroko. Il serra la main inerte d'Akashi et lui promis que tout allé s'arranger de son ton joyeux. Il chassait doucement les perles de sueur qui étaient apparues sur le front du rouge quand les lumières se sont brusquement éteintes.

Cette fois-ci, aucun homme armé ne broncha. Le preneur d'otage se leva, un semblant de résolution brûlant dans ses yeux éclairés par la faible lumière du téléphone.

'' Daiki ? '' fit la voix du chef de la police, trahissant son appréhension.

'' Personne ne respecte mes plans... Mes règles ''

Sa voix était morne, sa silhouette sombre, il était habillé des ténèbres. Il franchit le cercle formé par ses serviteurs tandis que le générateur de secours prenait le relais. La lumière était plus douce, presque oranger et centré sur le centre du terrain tel un projecteur éclairant le personnage principal d'une tragédie.

Le preneur d'otage laissa tomber le téléphone. Il glissa sur quelques centimètres, entre lui et Aomine. L'As lui barrait le chemin menant à Akashi. Il fut très vite rejoint par Midorima et Kise, après que celui ci ait encore forcé un sourire pour Akashi.

'' C'est ridicule. ''

'' Ce qui serait ridicule, c'est de ne rien faire. Je – On préfère se tenir debout et tenter du mieux que l'on peut de protéger notre famille que de regarder un psychopathe émotionnel faire. ''

'' Famille ? '' Un spamme secoua ses épaules. Puis le son se fit plus distinct. Il rigolait, encore. Cependant, son rire laissa très vite place à une rage brûlante. Il releva la tête, les fusillant du regard. '' Vous voulait protéger votre famille ?! Vous vous dressez devant moi pour votre soi disant famille ?! Ne serait ce pas ironique !'' Il enfouit sa main dans sa veste et en sortit une photo que tous reconnurent. Il s'agissait d'eux, la génération miracle, lors de leur seconde victoire au championnat. A l'époque, où tout allait pour le mieux, où ils souriraient tous. '' Pendant ce championnat, en un match, vous avez détruit la vie de mon frère. TOUT EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! '' Il ferma le poing tremblant et chiffonna la photo.

Nous n'avons fait que jouer notre match, nous n'avons en aucun cas une responsabi- ''

'' Ferme ta gueule, binoclard. Où je te jure que je te fous une de ces balles dans une de tes jambes. ''

'' Mais qu'est ce que tu nous veux, salopard !

A peine Aomine avait il fini sa phrase, que son souffle fut coupé par un coup de crosse dans le ventre. Il tomba à genoux recroquevillé sur lui même à cause de la douleur et cherchant son souffle. Kise fut le premier à réagir et tenter d'enchaîner un mouvement pour atteindre le ravisseur, mais il fut lui aussi envoyé au tapis après qu'on lui ait balayé les jambes.

'' Ca suffit . '' Midorima se tenait devant eux.

Le preneur d'otage recula d'un pas.

'' Tu imagines que tu peux me donner un ordre ? '' Il donna un coup de pied et Midorima tomba à son tour, réprimant un gémissement.

'' Vous n'êtes que des larves. J'ai toujours protégé mon frère, depuis qu'il est né. J'étais sa seule famille. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il ait une vie digne. Tout, tant qu'il ne finissait pas comme moi. Mais, vous, vous avez tout détruit. '' Il crachait ces mots tel un venin et les regarder de haut, tremblant de colère. Son regard perçant fusillait les trois garçons à ses pieds mais également les trois autres, regardant la scène avec horreur.

Le preneur d'otage enjamba Aomine et s'avança jusqu'à s'accroupir près de l'autre trio.

'' Il était un bon garçon, un peu bagarreur mais pas mauvais. Alors, je m'étais dit qu'il n'y avait qu'à trouver un sport pour qu'il se défoule. Et ça a marché. '' Il pencha la tête et posa le regard sur Akashi. '' Jusqu'à ce qu'il joue un match, il y a deux ans, contre vous. Vous écrasiez les équipes, toutes, sans exception. Ce n'était que le début de vos victoires faciles. Seulement, il a perdu tout espoir après cela. Vous l'avez humilié sans pitié. Il a perdu son goût pour le basketball et il a remit le nez dans les bagarres, puis, de fil en aiguille, il a joué plus gros. Il a suivi ce que son grand frère faisait.''

Il se releva et tourna les talons, pour s'immobiliser quelques centimètres plus loin.

'' Vous avez détruit la vie d'Inoue ''

Aomine tilta au prénom donné. Inoue ? Tomoya Inoue ? C'était bien le nom de ce gars de Kamizaki Junior High, non ? Celui avec qui il avait fait jeu égal lors de sa première année à Teiko.

'' Finalement, il s'est fait épingler par la Police '' Il fixa Aomine. '' Condamné et jugé coupable par Akashi '' Son regard se tourna derrière lui et regarda le rouge avec dédain. '' Il a réclamé la sentence la plus grande, au lieu d'aider, il - ''

'' Et quoi ? Vous allez tirer sur des gamins qui ont juste été plus fort au basketball ? '' lâcha Kise.

'' Parce que votre frère a une fierté fragile ? ''

Aomine venait de se relever, craché le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche et défié le frère Tomoya.

Il s'approcha dangereusement mais l'As ne bougea pas un muscle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

'' Je voulais faire pression sur Akashi pour qu'il ouvre de nouveau le dossier de mon frère et le sorte de prison, quitte à prendre sa place. '' Chaque souffle touchait la peau du bleu et lui faisait hérisser le poil. '' Mais ce salopard se fout royalement de son fils, moi qui le pensait un tant soit peu humain .. '' Il haussa les épaules et fit de nouveau face à Akashi et Kuroko, qui lui lançait un air mauvais, et Murasakibara, qui, quant à lui, se focalisait sur son capitaine. Son regard était vide . '' Je suis condamné moi aussi, alors je ne vois pas de mal à me venger, tant que j'y suis. ''

Tomoya arrêta sa tirade quand il vit la main d'Akashi bougeait et semblait se tendre vers quelque chose.

* * *

 **Voila:D J'attends vos réactions et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre ! On s'approche de la conclusion :) Tenez vous prêt pour le flashback 2/2 !**

 **~Have Some Lucky Dreams~**


	9. Ouvre les yeux

**Bonjour à tous ! Je me suis particulièrement appliquée pour ce chapitre ( et longtemps ), vous allez peut etre vous rendre compte qu'il y a plus de descriptions tournées vers le lyrisme Pourquoi. Eh bien parce que heureusement ou malheureusement, j'ai lu une fic magnifique (qui m'a détruite au passage ). Je vous jure. Rien à voir avec KnB par contre x) Je viens d'entrer dans le Supernatural fandom ( paix à mon âme ). Donc si vous en etes aussi, vous devez savoir de quoi je parle... ENFIN, tout ça pour dire que j'étais un peu déprimée, peut etre une bonne chose pour l'écriture qui sait.. Ensuite, il y a une chanson anglaise. J'ai traduit en fr. Si vous pouvez lire l'anglais, c'est parfait, rien ne vaut l'original :)**

 **Ciel Saynen : On se refait pas !**

 **Kurko-SenPaille ::) cool pseudo en passant :')**

 **Sazawen : ehehe, tu joues avec AkaKuro dans ta fic, je joue avec AoKise ici :D J'adore lire les trucs sadiques comme ça mais les écrire, je me fais du mal x)**

 **LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour : ehehehehe**

 **Licht-sama : sadique de haut vol ici ! Mais je te comprends :')**

 **NaomiWeaver : Sassy Aomine est le meilleur x)**

 **6Starlight6 : Espoir, si seulement... Non bon j'arrête xD**

 **Laura-067 : On rejette toujours la faute sur qql1 d'autres mais ici je pense qu'il n'est pas totalement fautif mais il a bien sur une grande part de responsabilité.**

 **livius : L'idée de Kise m'est venue en écrivant, j'ai trouvé ça interessant.**

 **Guest : Fueron muy egoistas a la epoca de teiko, soy muy feliz que la historia siempre es bien**

 **Au fil de ma plume : Kuroko te resserrait reconnaissance de l'aider à tuer le salopard x) Et je peux venir avec vous !**

 **PetiteR'Eveuse : Merci ! Et bienvenue;) Eh bien, je pensais à KnB et l'idée m'est venue sous la douche, comme les trois quart de mes idées. J'ai pas d'explication. C'est bizarre mais bon x)**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Ouvre les yeux

La lumière était moins éblouissante. Un seul éclat persistait dans son regard, le reste n'était que ténèbre. S'il ne sentait pas la douleur lui déchirant l'abdomen et le vague goût de fer dans sa bouche, Akashi se serait cru mort. Kuroko et Murasakibara avaient disparu dans la périphérie sombre de ses yeux, néanmoins, il ne sentait pas seul. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire, du moins il le pensa. Son corps était ancré au sol, aussi lourd que du plomb. Aucun mouvement ne lui était accordé cependant sa poitrine se soulevait paisiblement.

Un mouvement attira son peu attention. Une silhouette était penchée au dessus de lui. Il sentit une main glissant sur son front, délicatement, dans un geste d'amour. Une douce chaleur l'envahie. Il s'en souvenait. Son corps se fit léger suite à l'agréable toucher. Sa main se leva sans effort. Un poids s'était envolé. Il avait cet amour. Un instant, la figure disparut pour réapparaître plus claire. Elle brillait même de mille feu, confondue dans la rare lumière au dessus de lui. Tendit qu'il l'admirait, il entendit vaguement une voix, douce et mélodieuse. Il la connaissait.

'' Seijuro. ''

Il ne distingua que des traits flou du visage. Cependant, l'intonation de la voix laissait supposer un merveilleux sourire.

'' Tout va bien, mon petit ange ''

Il voulait fermer les yeux, écouter sa voix mielleuse, la déguster et se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par cet amour tant recherché et enfin atteindre ce paradis. Sa main était si proche, il n'avait qu'à saisir. Il touchait au but. Son mouvement s'arrêta au contact de la peau. Le visage se dévoila et il se sentit enfin à la maison. Il se sentit une nouvelle fois enfant.

La mère d'Akashi était agenouillée à ses côtés et serrait la main de son enfant dans les siennes. Ses cheveux glissaient de ses épaules en une cascade écarlate et venaient chatouiller son visage. Une de ses main pâle caressa sa joue. Ses yeux, éclatants et ambrés, était un océan d'amour inconditionnel dans lequel Akashi plongeait allégrement et se repaissait de cette rare affection parentale. Les oreilles du garçon frémirent quand les syllabes franchirent les lèvres de sa mère.

 _ **\- '' Close your eyes ( Ferme les yeux )**_

 _ **I know what you see ( Je sais ce que tu vois )**_

 _ **The darkness is high ( L'obscurité est grande )**_

 _ **And you're in ten feet deep ( Et tu y es profondément perdu )**_

Sa main caressait tendrement les cheveux de son fils. Le temps s'était arrêté.

 _ **Through shadows you roam ( A travers les ombres, tu erres )**_

Ses mots mélodieux et gestes berçaient Akashi comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'elle venait chanter cette berceuse pour l'endormir. Elle faisait de lui dans ces instants, le grand héro courageux combattant les démons de la nuit. Le sommeil, on dit bien qu'il s'agit d'une petite mort, non ?

 _ **But we've survived ( Mais nous avons survécu )**_

 _ **More terrible monster than sleep ( à bien plus terrible monstre que le sommeil )**_

Elle était tel un ange. Si belle, comme dans ses souvenirs. Si délicate et attentionnée. La douleur n'existait plus. Il se sentit glisser vers le sommeil, abandonnant la lutte.

 _ **And you know i will be here, to tell you to breathe ( Et tu sais que je serais là pour te rappeler de respirer )**_

'' Ak-sh -k-n ! ''

 _ **Tu sei il mio soldatino (Tu es mon petit soldat)**_

 _ **la ragione per cui vivo (la raison pour laquelle je vis)**_

\- '' Aka-hi-kun ! ''

 _ **non ti scordar di me (ne m'oublie pas)**_

\- '' Maman '' souffla t-il d'une voix suppliante.

 _ **io vegliero su di te (Je veille sur toi)**_

\- '' AKASHI-KUN !''

Les yeux d'Akashi papillonnèrent et le visage inquiet de Kuroko se dessinât plus nettement à la place de celui de sa mère. Sa main toujours suspendue dans les airs se fit lourde et elle s'écroula à ses côtés dans un bruit sourd.

Kuroko continuait de le fixer et il vit le visage de son ami se décomposer au fur et mesure qu'il comprenait. Il avait halluciner à cause du manque de sang. Tout, sa mère, sa voix, son sourire, son toucher.

'' Kuro-ko '' souffla t-il impuissant.

C'est vrai, bêtement, il avait un instant oublié qu'elle était morte et lui orphelin et mourant. Orphelin. Akashi jeta un regard à Kuroko et lui sourit. Non, il avait une famille.

'' Akashi-kun, accroche toi encore un peu, c'est bientôt fini ''

Il aurait pu être convainquant si une larme traîtresse n'avait pas juré avec son merveilleux sourire.

'' Ki-se.. ''

Cependant, cette comédie n'importait plus.

'' Ao-mine..., Midori-ma.., Murasaki-bara..., Momo-i..''

Akashi ne regardait plus.

'' Ma-man.., Kuro-ko... Ki- se.. …''

Il ne comprenait plus.

'' Ao-mine..., Midori-ma.., Murasaki-bara..., Momo-i.., Ma-man... Merci…. ''

Kuroko baissa la tête. La situation devenait plus que critique. Akashi n'était plus conscient de ses alentours. Il était sur la ligne le séparant de la conscience et de l'inconscience, on pourrait même dire celle de la vie et de la mort. Comment était ce possible. Kuroko butait sur cette question. Pourquoi tout cela était leur réalité ? Juste quand leur famille était réuni, qu'Akashi avait vaincu ses démons. La vie est une chose si terrible. Kuroko l'avait compris ce soir. Fatale découverte. La vie nous contrôle, et non l'inverse. Cette fois, son souvenir du collège se fit bien plus clairement dans son esprit. La culpabilité de l'échec ou un rappel.

.

* * *

 _2 ans auparavant_

 _L'entraînement de la journée venait de toucher à sa fin, Kuroko et les autres membres de la génération miracle terminaient de se rhabiller et s'apprêtaient à faire un tour au Maji Burger pour se rassasier._

 _Kuroko enfila sa veste blanche et ajusta son sac de cour sur son épaule. Autour de lui, ses amis se plaignaient de la faim, du manque de place évident, particulièrement pour Murasakisabara. Heureusement pour lui, Kuroko était petit et donc ne risquait pas se prendre un coup de coude de la part du géant, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Midorima. Il entendit également des commentaires sur le programme d'entraînement 'sadique du coach Shirogane' qu'ils venaient de subir._

 _'' Je pars devant, j'ai besoin d'une boisson '' lança Kuroko de sa voix neutre avant de quitter la pièce._

 _Il remonta le couloir longeant le gymnase en silence. La nuit était tombée et seule la lumière émanant du gymnase intérieur le guidait. Il entendit vaguement des cris provenant des vestiaires. Il reconnut la voix de Kise et Aomine. Ses deux là n'arrêtaient jamais. Le copieur s'en prenait à tout le monde. Une fois, le blond avait fini assis dans le panier de basket après avoir énervé Murasakibara. Il voulait 'faire-du-dada'' sur le géant et avait poussé le violet à bout en lui sautant dessus à tout bout de champ. Le modèle était restait coincé un bon moment, c'est à dire jusqu'à ce que Akashi ait demandé expressément de le descendre. Et encore, le nouveau capitaine avait également profité du spectacle. Kuroko avait bien entendu son petit rire, bien qu'étouffé. Ça avait été à partir de ce moment qu'il avait commencé à être intrigué par Akashi Seijuro. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette perfection. Un être tel que lui ne pouvait pas être réel, tout était trop parfait. Le fantôme le connaissait cependant, il laissait si peu de lui transparaître qu'il était finalement comme un étranger. Il y avait cette muraille entre lui et les autres de la génération. Elle était fine mais existait bel et bien._

 _Le rebond régulier d'un ballon parvient aux oreilles du bleu .Attiré par curiosité comme un papillon vers la lumière, Kuroko s'approcha des portes ouvertes sur le terrain. Une seule personne naviguait avec facilité entre les plots. Le bleuté ne faisait plus un geste, ayant trop peur de déranger son capitaine. De plus, c'était une occasion si rare de l'observer sans artifice._

 _Il se mouvait parfaitement, sans effort, et pourtant, aussi soudainement que les rebonds avaient commencé, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le rouge se tenait au centre du terrain, tête basse et bras ballants, immobile. La balle avait roulé loin derrière lui et il n'avait pas réagi._

 _Le bleuté resta à le contempler, ne sachant comment réagir._

 _La façade se craquelait._

 _Il fit un pas et pénétra sur le parquet. Akashi ne bougea pas. Il continua. Il se saisit de la balle orpheline et la coinça dans ses bras. Toujours pas de réaction. Kuroko se trouvait maintenant derrière Akashi et rien ne semblait présenté que le rouge avait connaissance de sa présence. La respiration d'Akashi lui parvient nettement. Il y claqua la sienne. Ils ne bougèrent pas. Le silence. Puis, deux larmes tombèrent. Deux pas de plus. Kuroko se tenait devant lui._

 _'' Akashi-kun .. ''_

 _Ils se regardèrent. Akashi fut surpris, de le voir. Kuroko fut surpris, de le rencontrer enfin. Le rouge recula d'un pas le bleu avança. Il voulut le retenir par le bras, l'autre se dégagea. Encore une fois, ils s'immobilisèrent._

 _'' Kuroko … ''_

 _'' Tu avais dit que tu devais parler au coach, pas t'entraîner seul. '' pointa Kuroko._

 _'' Je ne m'entraînes pas, je pense. ''_

 _'' Tu fuis. ''_

 _'' Je ne voix pas de q- ''_

 _'' Tu mens ''_

 _Akashi se tut._

 _'' Pourquoi ? ''_

 _'' Il n'y a rien à dire ''_

 _'' Tu mens encore ''_

 _La voix du fantôme était claire comme le cristal et précise comme un scalpel. Il tendit la balle devant lui, la présentant au rouge qui ne fit que la fixer en serrant les poings._

 _'' Viens avec nous, on va manger ensemble au Maji Burger ''._

 _'' Je dois comprendre comment faire pour vous garder e-''_

 _'' Tu fuis encore, Akashi-kun. Pourquoi ?''_

 _'' Je ne - ''_

 _'' Pourquoi as tu si peur de t'ouvrir à nous ? Pourquoi veux tu être parfait, pourquoi dois tu pouvoir tout contrôler ? Tu dis vouloir nous garder ensemble mais tu n'es jamais avec nous. Tu ne l'as jamais été réellement. Tu t'enfermes dans cet image de perfection, à t'en rendre malade.''_

 _'' Je -J-Je.. '' Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et il ne put que les laisser rouler sur ses joues, impuissant, percé à jour pour la première fois de sa vie. Sa douleur s'exposait au grand jour. '' J'ai peur. '' Il trembla '' J'ai peur qu'on m'abandonne ! '' explosa t-il ''Si je contrôle tout, on ne pourra jamais me laisser derrière ! Si je ne m'investis pas, je ne serais plus blessé ! Je ne veux plus ressentir ça '' Il avait murmuré sa dernière phrase avant de reprendre plus haut et perdu. '' Je ne veux pas perdre. Je ne veux pas disparaître. Les vainqueurs écrivent l'histoire, ils ne sont pas une nuisance. Je ne dois pas être une nuisance'' Il fit une pause puis il reprit plus posément.'' Puisque je gagne toujours, j'ai toujours raison. Personne ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin. '' Une pause. '' Des amis. '' Silence. '' Victoire .. ''_

 _Kuroko resta interdit. Il ne parla pas, il n'arriverait pas à faire illusion. Il continua d'observer. C'était comme s'il y avait deux Akashi, un assoiffé de victoire peu importait le prix à payer, un autre, brisé et enchaîné._

 _'' Je ne veux pas être- ne veux pas '' Il s'accroupit, recroquevillé sur lui-même. '' Je ne veux pas être seul !_

 _Les mains de Kuroko emprisonnèrent le visage d'Akashi et l'obligèrent à le regarder._

 _'' Pourquoi penses tu que tu es seul. C'est faux. Viens avec nous. ''_

 _'' Je – Je, non je ne - ''_

 _Kuroko pouvait dire qu'il était perdu. Il avait peur de quitter la muraille qu'il avait construit. Il le releva et lui tendit de nouveau le ballon._

 _\- '' Tu joues avec tout le monde Akashi-kun. Sur le terrain, la balle nous lie tous ensemble. C'est également vrai en dehors du terrain, mais il n'y a pas que cela. Nous sommes comme une grande famille. On s'entraide. Les talents fleurissent rapidement, à une vitesse terrifiante, c'est vrai. Mais contrairement à vous, je suis quelconque. Je ne peux pas jouer sans vous. Je m'expose, je sais qu'il y a un risque que l'équipe vole en éclat un jour à cause de toute cette puissance. Cependant, la vie est ainsi, on est heureux, on est triste, mais on se relève toujours. Alors, Akashi-kun, je ferais tout pour t'aider. Toi ou n'importe qui d'autre dans l'équipe. Je serais à tes côtés pour te réapprendre à vivre et ça commence maintenant. Explique moi tout, j'écouterai. ''_

 _Il n'eut pour réponse que les prunelles écarlates confuses fixaient sur lui. Puis, tout doucement, Le rouge posa sa main délicatement sur la balle. Les larmes s'arrêtèrent. Kuroko lui sourit pour l'encourager. Kuroko ne pouvait jouer sans ses coéquipiers, Akashi ne pouvait vivre sainement sans eux._

 _Rien n'avait jamais été parfait. Tout avait été que chaos et douleur._

 _'' Ah, Kuroko, tu es là. Nous t'attendons. '' déclara Midorima qui venait de passer la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. Il remarqua ensuite Akashi dont le dos lui faisait face. '' Akashi, tu devrais te joindre à nous plutôt que de t'entraîner seul. '' proposa t-il perplexe._

 _'' Excusez moi. Mais je vais finalement annuler.'' répondit Kuroko.'' Je vais m'entraîner avec Akashi-kun. Bonne nuit ''_

 _Il s'inclina, Midorima lui rendit d'un hochement de la tête et partit. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose pourtant il ne fit rien._

 _Une nouvelle fois seul, Akashi et Kuroko se lancèrent la balle. Au fur et à mesure, la langue du capitaine se délia. Kuroko écoutait. Il comprenait. Puis il promis._

 _'' Dans le prochain match, Akashi-kun, je serais ton ombre. ''_

 _Le visage d'Akashi s'illumina. Une ombre. Durant ce match, il ne serait jamais seul._

 _'' J'attendrais avec impatience. '' Il arracha un sourire à son visage crispait par la douleur exprimé précédemment._

 _Kuroko pensait qu'à travers un jeu, Akashi comprendrait. Il trouverait le courage de sortir de sa torpeur, qu'il arrêtait de se blâmer pour des choses dont il n'était pas responsable. Comment un père pouvait il faire cela. Blâmer sa chair et son sang d'avoir eu peur, le rendre responsable de la mort de sa mère ainsi que lui mettre tant de pression sur ses frêles épaules._

 _Il continuèrent jusqu'assez tard. Il lançait la balle, il la renvoyait. Il allait à droite, il le suivait. Il souriait, ils souriraient._

* * *

La promesse concernant le prochain match ne se fit pas. A peine une semaine après leur discussion, l'empereur fit son apparition. Après avoir échoué de convaincre sa lumière de l'époque de revenir aux entraînements, Kuroko était rentré, dépassé et trempé jusqu'aux os. Il avait voulu en parler à Akashi cependant, en un regard, tout espoir l'avait quitté, remplacé par incompréhension totale ainsi que la douleur. Akashi n'était plus. Il avait été brisé alors qu'il était toujours en proie à l'influence de son père, et s'était réfugié au plus profond de lui, protégé par son alter ego. Kuroko avait cherché à rassembler les morceaux mais finalement il n'avait pas été assez rapide. La génération avait implosé.

* * *

Maintenant, l'aiguille continuait son chemin sur le circuit du temps, ignorant les événements se produisant sur la scène qu'est le monde. Inexorablement l'heure approchait. Elle affichait une heure de plus, c'était maintenant la onzième heure.

* * *

 **Cut ! Je suis morte, j'ai tout donné... Appréciez ou pardonnez la petite touche de comique, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher :p**

 **La chanson : Soldatino de Paola Bennet elle est superbe en plus écrite pour le fandom de Percy Jackson *^* Le rêve pour moi x) Enfin, je voulais une sorte de berceuse et elle était parfaite :)**

 **Petite devinette , vers la fin du chapitre je fais allusion à une citation connue, essayez de la trouver :p**

 **J'ai également utilisé le "Life is terrible. It rules us, we do not rule it. '' [ La vie est terrible. Elle nous régie, nous ne régnons pas sur elle ] d'Oscar Wilde, (merci lectures obligatoires)**

 **Laissez un petit com' merci de la lecture ! On se retrouve pour la presque fin !**

 **~Have Some Lucky Dreams~**


	10. Enfer

**Je veux pas écrire ce chaapiiitre ! D'abord car j'adore écrire cette fic depuis presque deux mois mais aussi parce que j'ai regardé les op et ending de knb est ça m a rendu coupable T;T. Bien... Il est temps de laisser place à l'avant dernier chapitre quoique je le considère un peu comme le dernier. Le prochain est l'épilogue. Chapitre un peu plus court mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux. Je veux également dire un ENORME MERCI ! Nous avons passé le cape des 100 reviews !**

 **Reviews :**

 **Litch-sama : Contente de voir que j'ai bien écrit l'amitié. Je ne voulait pas de romance pour la raison que tu as pointé. De plus, pas besoin de romance pur faire une bonne histoire non ?:)**

 **Kuroko-SenPaille : Je suis pareille ( AkaKuro !) mais avec de la romance ça aurait rendu le tout complexe:) Beaucoup de chose...**

 **Ms Akabane : Merci pour la review:) Je t'ai fait pleurer ?!:o Je suis partagée entre la fierté de voir que j'arrive à faire passer de si intenses émotions et la culpabilité x)**

 **Sazawen : J'adore la relation familiale que certains auteurs ont fait ressortir avec la GOM donc j'utilise aussi cette version:3**

 **Laura-067 : Contente de voir que tu l'as remarqué !**

 **SeiraMili12 : Thanks ! I have to say that I hesitate to include the part ith Akashi s mother but eventually i'm glad i did let it in the chapter.**

 **draniae : j'avoue, j'étais inspirée pour les derniers:)**

 **Au fil de ma plume : moi aussi je ne veux pas l'arrêter ! J'adore l'écrire enfin ce chapitre était assez éprouvant à écrire.**

 **Luna Heydhysh : Au pilori lapidé par des marshmallows ! Je suis du même avis ! Rendons hommage aux amitiés ! Elles m'ont sorties bien plus du pétrin que l'amour x). Je vais me résigner aussi.. Euuh, calin aussi ? 0:3**

 **NaomiWeaver : Quand j'imagine je vois du sang partout XD Elle t'a plus ?:D**

 **livius : toujours pauvre akashi**

 **audreydel07 : j'ai mis du suspens, j'avoue x)**

 **Guest : El final es aqui. Muchas lagrimas y dolor en este. Perdon T .T**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Enfer

Un coup de feu. Il était inoffensif en lui-même cependant il fut celui qui scella absolument tout.

La balle du preneur d'otage entra en contact avec le téléphone abandonné au sol et il éclata en mille morceaux, se rependant aux pieds de la génération miracle à proximité. Inopérant et coupant toute communication. Par ce geste, aucun espoir ne subsista.

Tomoya se trouvait entre les deux trios. Il n'avait eu qu'à pivoter pour atteindre sa cible. Ce qu'il comptait réitérer.

Aomine baissa les yeux sur le petit engin machinalement. C'était idiot, il le savait. Pourtant tous, lui y compris l'avait fait. Enfin, ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Personne ne pouvait tromper le roi de la misdirection.

Kuroko fut alors le seul avoir la jambe de Tomoya voler vers Murasakibara et le projeter brutalement au sol. La réconfortante pression qui avait été jusque là présente sur les mains de Kuroko disparut, arrachée.

Un grognement parvient aux oreilles des autres membres et leur yeux s'écarquillèrent face à un Murasakibara allongé sur le dos et du sang s'échappa de sa lèvre fendue. Aomine bondit, seulement pour être retenu par deux sbires. Les autres eurent un traitement semblables au violet. Kise reçut un coup de crosse dans la tête et il s'écrasa au sol, désorienté et voyant trouble. Midorima fut le plus touché en jugeant par l'horrible bruit de sa jambe.

Restait Kuroko, transférant tout le poids de son petit corps pour maintenir une pression suffisante sur la blessure d'Akashi.

'' Mettons fin aux souffrances de cette pauvre chose ''

Tomoya leva son arme et visa Akashi.

La scène finale de la tragédie.

Aomine criait à plein poumon, se débattant comme un lion mais retenu par deux pions, il était contraint à regarder. A ses côtés, Kise luttait pour retrouver ses esprits et tenter de se relever quitte à se traîner pour s'interposer.

Midorima, quant à lui, se tenait la jambe avec une grimace de douleur, il regardait impuissant, incapable de marcher, autant que Murasakibara qui continuait de cracher et cherchait son air. Lui, ne vit le final que lorsque tout fut terminé.

* * *

Kuroko regardait l'arme, il allait tirer, il le savait. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il baissa la tête. Il sourit. Le genre de sourire qui hante les rêves de celui qui le reçoit. Alors Akashi comprit même avec le brouillard présent dans son esprit. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, pas un moment, pas un clignement des paupières, pour ce qui lui parut une éternité, il le regarda. Ses cheveux bleus, ses yeux si doux et bienveillants. Il aurait aimé se voir comme ça. Il aurait aimé voir cette expression de bienveillance sur son propre visage avant tout ça, parce qu'il l'avait en lui, il n'arrivait juste pas à la montrer.

C'est alors que en cet instant il la vit. Cette expression sur son visage, celle de son ombre. Il le remercia. Lui qui lui avait montré la voie de la sérénité. A cet instant, la promesse résonna de nouveau dans ses oreilles, il n'y avait plus que ça. Il n'entendait plus, il ne sentait plus, il ne voyait maintenant presque plus. ' Je serai ton ombre dans le prochain match'.

Les mains de Kuroko quittèrent l'abdomen d'Akashi. Il disparut de son champ de vision et se retrouva seul. Dans un dernier effort, il tourna la tête, fuyant la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Sa joue vint se poser contre le parquet.

Il avait souvent fait ça alors qu'il était seul dans le gymnase, puis, avec ses amis. Ils étaient tous en cercle après un match éreintant. Il avait tourné la tête à droite, il avait vu le petit sourire de Kise. Le blond était toujours rayonnant comme le soleil, même son comportement enfantin le ravissait. Le voir s'agitait sans relâche le réconfortait.

Lorsqu'il avait tourné la tête à gauche, Kuroko lui été apparu, les yeux fermés et rigolant avec tout le monde. Il était le moins démonstratif de l'équipe, ce qui rendait l'expression de ses émotions si agréables et précieuses. Ses cheveux le fascinaient. Il s'en dégageait la sérénité d'un ciel sans nuage. Celle qu'il avait gagné grâce à son aide. Trop tard. Fidèle malédiction.

Les couleurs devenait ternes puis Kuroko réapparut. Son corps heurta le sol. Akashi pouvait jurer que les autres devaient crier à s'en arracher la gorge. Pourtant tout était silencieux.

 **eri il mio soldatino (Tu étais mon petit soldat)**

La mélodie lui revient en mémoire. Il regarda Kuroko calmement.

 **ma anche per te, c'e una luce (mais même pour toi, il y a une lumière)**

 **che ad un'altra vita ti conduce (qui te mène à une autre vie)**

La berceuse se termina et s'estompa de son esprit. Avait elle simplement existé ? Il ne savait plus. Les prunelles rouges rencontrèrent les bleues. Ses cheveux bleus sereins étaient teintés de rouge. Il le regarda, jusqu'à la fin. La vision d'Akashi se brouilla. Les yeux de l'ombre se fermèrent. Ceux de la lumière l'avait précédé.

Une ombre n'existe pas sans lumière.

* * *

Aomine cessa tout mouvement. Il sentit son corps se ramollir, s'alléger, comme s'il flottait dans le vide. Ses genoux touchèrent le sol et il ne bougea plus. La gorge lui faisait mal, du cri qu'il avait poussé mais aussi à cause des larmes contre lesquelles il luttait. Les sbires le lâchèrent. Il se focalisait sur ce qu'il avait devant lui. Deux corps inanimés dans une flaque de sang commune.

Puis un bruit matte et immense résonna. Les preneurs d'otages se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. La police enfonçait les portes.

Puis tout se passa en un éclair.

Aomine se releva et saisit les têtes des deux hommes à ses côtés puis les écrasa de toutes ses forces au sol. Tomoya qui avait détourné son attention un instant fut attaqué par Aomine dont la rage était désormais à son apogée. Il lui assena un violent coup de poing au visage et le preneur d'otage lâcha son arme avant de s'écraser au sol, où l'As s'acharna sur lui. Les os craquaient sous ses mains en une douce mélodie que lui seul entendait.

Suivant son exemple, Kise bondit sur l'homme paniqué qui le tenait en joue. Il attrapa le fusil, le jeta puis assomma l'homme. Il poursuivit en abaissant violemment son pied sur le visage du sbire que Midorima avait déséquilibré en frappant derrière son genoux. Débarrassé d'eux, Kise contourna Aomine et affronta le dernier homme armé. Malheureusement, il l'avait vu venir et leva son arme prêt à faire feu. C'était sans compter Murasakibara qui avait plus ou moins repris ses esprits et avait entouré l'homme de ses bras, le rendant impuissant. Le blond finit le travail.

* * *

Tout était maintenant calme, le fracas des policiers contre la porte ne les intéressait pas. Ils avaient tourné leur regard vers Aomine. Tomoya était à terre, défiguré et sans aucun doute mort. L'As détourna le regard pour regarder ses amis sans vie. Ils avaient l'air si paisible. Tous le pensèrent. Midorima était resté au sol, incapable de marcher et observé sans un mot. Murasakibara semblait de nouveau renfermé sur lui même, assis à côté de la flaque rouge.

Kise était les bras ballants au milieu des hommes qu'il avait vaincu et commençaient à se réveiller. Soudain son corps agit de lui même. Il avança et saisit une arme sous les yeux de Midorima qui ne l'en empêcha pas. Il marcha et arma. Il leva l'arme vers l'homme à sa gauche et n'y prêtant pas plus attention que ça, tira. Il recommença, encore, et encore. Jusqu'à ce que Midorima sautilla vers lui, ignorant sa douleur et lui arracha l'arme des mains. Le blond paraissait sans vie, les yeux ternes. A son tour, Kise observa Midorima. Avec difficulté, le vert s'approcha du dernier homme qui avait repris conscience. Il le regardait terrifié, les mains levées en signe de reddition. Il allait le supplier quand une balle l'atteint au front. Il s'écroula, rependant encore plus de sang.

Tout était fini. Le silence. Aomine se traîna jusqu'au corps de son ancienne ombre. Il entoura son petit corps de ses bras et délicatement le serra. Il caressait ses cheveux bleus de ses mains teintés de sang et se balançait doucement comme pour faire dormir un enfant. On pouvait voir ses yeux naviguaient entre celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras et Akashi. Hésitant et se demandant comment pleurer deux amis à la fois.

Kise avait finalement craqué et avait baissé le front jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le corps d'Akashi. Là, il pleurait à chaudes larmes et criait toute sa douleur en agrippant le tissu blanc parsemé de sang, tandis que ses cheveux se teintaient de la couleur rouge de son capitaine.

Midorima ne bougeait plus. Il repensa à son objet chanceux du jour. Il aurait dû comprendre. Le payement du passeur. Il regardait le sang roulant sur le sol. Ses oreilles étaient emplies par le bruit du bélier contre la porte du stade comme qu'ils toquaient aux portes de la mort. Puis, elles cédèrent. Un flot de policier mené par Aomine-san déferlèrent du haut des gradins. Et ce qu'ils virent les glacèrent. Une fois l'endroit sécurisé, Aomine-san appela les ambulanciers. Il n'avait pas avancé dans la grande salle et était resté en haut des gradins. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'horreur et encore moins de son fils. Il paraissait brisé avec son ami dans les bras. Il les regarda être pris en charge. Il les vit les séparer avec grande difficulté des corps. Une phrase lui parvient clairement aux oreilles et son cœur fit un bond puis se remplit de culpabilité. Il avait échoué. La phrase ricochait dans son esprit.

'Heure de la mort : 11h04 précise'

Une heure précisément. Aomine-san n'avait pu s'empêcher de se retourner et de s'accrocher à quelque chose. De là haut, il semblait regarder vers l'enfer.

* * *

 **[Merci à ma fidèle amie Lilly Tea pour m'avoir conseillé sur des hésitations de dernieres minutes ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es désormais ma complice :)]**

 **Tuez moi. Allez y. Beaucoup vont me détester mais je me hais aussi xD J'ai eu tellement de mal à écrire ce chapitre ! Je me sentais trop coupable. ARGFETKTZKfykdgezf, je vais plus vivre très longtemps, mais laissez moi le temps de poster l'épilogue 0:3 Quitte à tuer des persos, il faut le faire bien et jusqu'au bout.**

 **A bientôt,**

 **~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~**


	11. Epilogue

**Nous y voilà ! Le dernier chapitre. Pas très long certes mais j'ai écrit tout ce que je voulais. Ça a été super fun ( et éprouvant ensuite ) d'écrire cette fic et d'avoir de si fidèles lecteurs. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'intérêt et ça a été une merveilleuse surprise ! Alors un ENOME MERCI aux reviews, aux follows et à tout ceux qui ont lu ! Je pourrais jamais dire à quel point j'étais heureuse de poster des chapitres toutes les semaines ! MERCI merci:D ! Avant de vous laissez avec le textes et réponses, je tiens à dire que je répondrai si besoin à vos reviews (et questions) en MP donc Guest, je ne pourrai pas ajouter quoique ce soit à part un énième merci:)**

 **Reviews :**

 **Farane : j'avoue que ça respire pas la joie x)**

 **MamzelleIira : je sais ! Je me suis sentie super coupable en postant ! T .T qu'ai je fait**

 **Licht-sama : J'ai un inclus de remords parce qu'il y en a pas. Akashi a enfin compris et est libéré de l'influence de son père donc il est en paix. Ensuite, il a eu ce qu'il voulait une ombre. Quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre et être à ses côtés. Ils ont assez souffert :'o**

 **Kuroko-SenPaille : Elle a touché Kuroko quand il a voulu tenter le tout pour le tout. Akashi, sa blessure. Je suis une tueuse d'espoir …**

 **Sazawen : ahaha, j'étais perdue aussi. Autant, j'attendais avec impatience d'écrire le chapitre, autant, quand le moment est venu, je suis restée devant mon ordi à culpabiliser. J'ai hésité au dernier moment entre les tuer tous les deux et tuer seulement Akashi. Mais je suis restée avec ce que j'avais prévu, soit tous les deux, car sinon je perdais toute ma symbolique de l'ombre. Il fallait que ça se termine ainsi.. Mais je te promets, je sourirai pas en postant le chapitre x) ( pour ta question sur une autre fic, je reponds en bas)**

 **Ms Akabane : ça a été dure pour moi aussi …**

 **draniae : :O Je ne vais pas dire mon adresse, je tiens à la vie ! En tout cas, j'ai pas envie d'entrer dans la boucle infini ! Sur une autre note, tu es sûrement l'une des rares personnes à utiliser le mot fondement. Je fais parti du club aussi ( c'était meme le cri de guerre de ma classe x) ) Enfin, tout ça pour dire que la terreur a laissé place à une hilarité x)**

 **Cristal de glace : bonjour nouveau lecteur mystérieux;) Rien qu'avec ton com, je voix que tu as bien cerné la fic alors merci:D**

 **Laura-067 : Kuroko a joué le rôle de l'ombre d'Akashi dans cette fic. Il avait fini son devoir et sans lumière, pas d'ombre. Ensuite, de l'extérieur ça paraît idiot, mais dans ces situations, tu ne réfléchis pas. Plus, S'il n'avait rien fait, il aurait été tué également. Il aurait juste abandonné son ami à son sort sans rien tenter. Ce qui dans leur relation de famille, reviendrait à lui tourner le dos.**

 **TataNathy : je détruit tous les espoirs je sais... et j'en suis pas très fière pour le coup..**

 **Au fil de ma plume : Les répétitions sont très bien reçu:3 C'était dure. Je voulais plus les tuer, mais il fallait.**

 **PetiteR'Eveuse : * tend paquet de mouchoir * pardon. Pour ta question, j'y reponds en bas:)**

 **NaomiWeaver : Il fonctionne à deux, lumière et ombre donc non : (**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Epilogue.

Cela ne faisait qu'une heure mais Kagami avait l'impression que des jours entiers s'étaient succédé. Quand il était sorti du stade, ce qu'il regrettait amèrement, il avait été impressionné par l'échelle de la mobilisation policière. Des voitures à pertes de vue, des sirènes à rendre fou et des ambulances. Il avait été pris en charge par des médecins, qui lui avait mis une couverture sur les épaules, pour le choc il paraît, et s'était éclipsé aussitôt pour trouver un responsable, le père d'Aomine par exemple.

Son sang bouillonnait de rage mais dans un coin de son cœur, il avait affreusement peur pour Kuroko et les autres membres bien sûr. Il avait alors fourni des informations, le fonctionnement des preneurs d'otage etc...

Puis, il vit partir les forces policières pour un raid suite aux propos et arrêt brutal de la communication. Son cœur n'avait fait que s'affoler encore plus. Il s'était ensuite approcher de l'équipe de Seirin et avait attendu. Il les entendait frapper aux portes qui avaient fait imaginer toutes sortes d'horreur sur ce qui se passait derrière elles. Puis, elles cédèrent. Les urgentistes s'étaient peu après précipité à l'intérieur suite au signal des policiers.

Kagami attendit, il avait l'impression de ne faire que cela. Il serra le poing et aperçut du coin de l'oeil Riko saisir la main de Hyuga et la broyer. Il ne dit rien.

Enfin, des brancards sortirent. Des corps dans des sacs mortuaires noirs. Kagami se sentit vide. Mais rapidement, il entendit un responsable.

'' Les preneurs d'otage en noir, par là ! ''

Il souffla, ce n'était rien.

Des silhouettes se dessinèrent dans l'obscurité. Murasakibara sortit le premier, il était dans un état catatonique et marchait en regardant par terre. Un médecin le prit en charge en le dirigeant simplement. Suivi Midorima, appuyé sur Kise. La même expression sur le visage. Sur les joues du blond, Kagami distingua le sillon de larmes séchées dans lesquelles les lumières des gyrophares se reflétaient.

Aomine les suivait de près. Il semblait haineux et bouleversé. Ses poings tremblaient et par moment, Kagami jurait voir ses épaules être prises de soubresauts. Il croisa son regard un instant. Cela lui suffit pour être happé dans un tourbillon de sentiments négatifs. Son cœur fut englouti. Alors, il tourna les yeux vers la mortelle porte. Deux nouveaux brancards, deux corps sous un drap blanc. Les urgentistes marchaient sans précipitation. Un premier passa devant lui et il entendit un cri provenant de derrière lui. Il n'eut pas à se retourner pour reconnaître Kise.

Il s'était effondré après avoir aider Midorima à s'asseoir. Aomine s'était approché de lui, le visage fermé et l'avait relevé d'une main, sans véritable délicatesse. Le blond s'était alors acharné sur son torse en frappant encore et encore, criant que ce n'était pas possible. Aomine ne dit rien, le laissant vider son sac, il avait fait des merveilles là dedans mais tout le monde à sa limite. Finalement, à bout de force, l'As et le blond s'étaient laissé glisser au sol. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur leurs joues, il furent rejoint par Midorima et Murasakibara. Sans un mot.

Kagami, quant à lui, n'avait pas encore compris. Il voyait les deux brancards qui s'approchait mais refusait de comprendre. Alors le destin lui donna un coup de pouce. Le brancard heurta un caillou et une main glissa en dehors du drap. Au poignet, il vit un bracelet éponge. Kagami se figea. Plus rien n'importait. Ni le cri de Riko, ni les sirènes. Akashi était mort. Kuroko était mort. Il tomba à genoux. Il se sentit désemparé, perdu au milieu du tumulte.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent bien ternes. Kagami aurait voulu que le ciel pleure avec lui sa peine mais il resta inchangé. Le soleil brillait de mille feux, la vie continuait. L'As de Seirin avait alors crié, blasphémé, rien ne changea. Très vite, le jour des funérailles arriva, sous un soleil de plomb, entouré des oiseaux. Une température plus que douce pour une fin d'hiver.

Malgré le chagrin, la génération miracle avait participé à l'organisation. La prise d'otage avait fait scandale et Akashi-san avait été projeté sur le devant de la scène. Il avait joué son rôle de père triste mais droit selon les médias. C'est alors que tout a basculé. La génération accorda une interview à la première chaîne nationale. Quelques mots et Akashi-san fut discrédité. Il expliquèrent la tournure des événements après le refus du magistrat et l'abandon de son propre fils, sans aucun remords. Bien sûr, il n'existait pas de preuves mais ils enfoncèrent le clou en abordant le refus de participer à l'enterrement de son fils. Le scandale ne fit que grossir. Même sans certitude, la génération atteignit son objectif. Akashi-san était fini. Forcé par le pays et dans un espoir fou de se sauver, il paya l'enterrement de son fils et plus. C'était inutile. Il n'avait plus qu'à commander sa nouvelle crypte où il demeurerait seul.

* * *

La cérémonie des deux amis se fit simultanément dans la même église, dans la même pureté de décor. Les rares vitraux, accordant au lieu un singulier éclat de vie, laissaient pénétrer la lumière et dessinait sur les urnes de tendre flammes de couleur.

Kuroko était enterré dans le cimetière de Tokyo, simplement, au côté de sa famille. Les proches et amis s'étaient déplacés. La génération miracle ne dit pas un mot, ils restaient impassible, les yeux bas, habillés de costume noir. Midorima s'appuyait sur des béquilles, la jambe emprisonnée dans une sorte d'engin. Il gardait difficilement son équilibre à cause des cailloux. A côté de lui, Aomine et Murasakibara fixait la tombe, tout comme Kise qui n'avait pas levé les yeux depuis son arrivée. Kagami aperçut une fine cicatrice au niveau de sa pommette et une marque violacée mais le plus flagrant fut que contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, le blond était absolument horrible dans son costume. Le modèle semblait porter non pas son habit mais sa croix.

La plaque fut scellée et le groupe marcha vers sa prochaine destination. La masse silencieuse dont les pas battaient les cailloux, s'arrêta quelques rangées plus loin. On réitéra la cérémonie. Akashi disparut sous la stèle de marbre blanc sur laquelle on pouvait lire le nom de sa mère. Rien de plus, on plaça un second bouquet au côté de la stèle.

Tous finirent par se séparer allant dans toutes les directions, la génération miracle fit de même.

Kagami remontait une allée quand il s'arrêta à un croisement. De chaque côté, la tombe d'un ami. Il n'avait pas connu Akashi mais Kuroko l'estimait beaucoup, alors il ne pouvait pas ne pas être attristé. La police était restée très floue sur les événements du stade. Les concernés eux-mêmes n'avaient pas décroché un mot. Il y avait eu une enquête mais elle fut vite clôturée. Légitime défense disait on, mais Kagami le savait au fond de mort des preneurs d'otages avaient été toute autre qu'un absolu. Cependant, il était heureux. Quel monde serait ce si deux innocents avaient péri et les responsables vivants ?

Kagami se retourna à l'appel une petite voix. Il regarda Momoi arriver à sa hauteur. Et ses pensées se firent claires. C'est un monde injuste, alors pour le rendre juste, il faut se salir les mains. La génération miracle l'avait fait. Une fois plongé dans cette spirale, on est à jamais condamné, les mains tâchées de sang. Pour faire la justice, on doit être injuste soi-même.

'' Comment vas tu, Momoi ? ''

Elle hocha la tête avant de planter ses prunelles roses dans ses yeux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant de s'échanger des banalités. Kagami l'observa s'en allait. Elle était droite et forte.

* * *

Les mois suivants, Momoi fit tous ce qui était en sont pouvoir pour maintenir la génération unie. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire alors Kagami la rejoignit. Tous avaient du mal à revenir à ce qu'il était avant. Quelque chose s'était brisée et ils dérivaient les uns des autres. La rose les avait donc poussé à jouer au basket. Elle ne connaissait que ça pour les lier de nouveau. Cependant, ce fut une catastrophe. Midorima et Murasakibara se mouvait sur le terrain avec la grâce d'un robot et la balle finissait toujours à leur échapper. Kise et Aomine, eux, ne pouvait même plus faire rebondir la balle. Le premier se pétrifiait, envahi de souvenir. Le second, en faisait de même mais entrait dans une colère noire ensuite.

Aussitôt, le basket fut banni. Depuis ce jour, Momoi agissait comme une gardienne. Elle était ferme et douce à la fois. Elle les dirigeait. Grâce à Kagami, elle les avait même réuni sous le même toit. Tous les jours, bien que séparé, ils revenaient inévitablement à la maison. Momoi veillait sur eux, elle les poussait vers l'avant puis refermait les portes à double tours. Le passé était hors de porter. Et un jour, elle le savait, ils se relèveraient, unis, plus fort et souriraient de nouveau au contact d'un ballon de basket. En attendant, ils s'abandonnaient aux bons soins de Momoi qui, aux souvenirs, refusait tout accès. Elle recollait les morceaux, abattait les murs qu'ils avaient construit pour se protéger. Elle souriait pour eux. Elle agissait comme Akashi et Kuroko voudraient. Elle suivait leur exemple. Proche, partager, surmonter. La génération miracle régnera de nouveau sur les terrains, elle en était certaine.

Aujourd'hui, Ils étaient peut être au plus bas et tournaient le dos au ciel mais elle, regardait dès à présent vers les étoiles.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Certains m'ont demandé si j'allais écrire une nouvelle fic et la réponse est oui. J'ai déjà une idée avec KnB. J'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire cependant je ne sais pas quand je pourrai la poster. Je voudrais la finir avant de poster quoique ce soit. Avec la rentrée et ma nouvelle école, je n'aurai pas internet ni même d'ordinateur ( malheur ). Ma seule chance d'écriture sera pendant les vacances.. Je ferai au mieux. Elle se centrera sur Kuroko et Akashi (La GOM sera moins présente ) et sera très courte.**

 **A la prochaine:3**

 **~Have Some Lucky Dreams~**


End file.
